Je veux juste être libre
by princmicka
Summary: Réponse défi Djamila Snape. Lucius n'est pas tout à fait humain. Il a bridé sa vraie nature jusqu'au décès de son épouse. il découvre alors son compagnon en la personne d'...Enfin de RETOUR
1. Libre

**Je veux juste être libre…**

**Auteur** :Princemicka

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Lucius+…Rassurez-vous je ne vous ferais pas languir cinq cent ans vous saurez ça dès la fin de ce chapitre. Attention YAOI donc si les relations HOMOSEXUELLES vous GENENT PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. A tous les autres bonnes lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire de base aussi. La seule chose qui soit de moi c'est la façon dont je raconte cette histoire. L'idée originale et le couple émanent de Djamila Snape, car je réponds à son défi.

**Warnings** : Pas de spoiler tome 6 HBP. Se passe durant la septième année. Durant la sixième année, Harry a comme d'habitude affronté Voldemort et s'en est plutôt bien sortit, personne n'est mort. Attention il n'a pas reconnu Lucius Malfoy lors de la réunion de Mangemorts dans le cimetière dans le tome 4 et celui-ci n'a pas été impliqué dans le combat au ministère, il n'a donc pas été à Azkaban.

**Résumé** : Lucius Malfoy n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais pour faire honneur à son clan, il a toujours bridé sa nature profonde. Ainsi au lieu de rechercher son compagnon à l'adolescence, il a utilisé une potion qui étouffait ses envies et a épousé Narcissa Black. Suite au décès de Narcissa, il décide de cesser de prendre cette potion. Il se rend à Poudlard pour annoncer la mort de sa mère à Draco et lui révéler que lui aussi n'est pas totalement humain. Mais, à Poudlard, il trouve son compagnon qui n'est autre que…

Cette fic est une réponse au défi de Djamila Snape. J'espère que cette histoire répondra à ses attentes et qu'elle plaira à ceux qui auront l'occasion de la lire sciemment ou au gré de leur ballade sur ce site. Si vous avez la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas, je suis encore une novice et toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est bonne à prendre pour s'améliorer. Je ne promets pas d'uploader régulièrement, en effet je fais passer d'abord mon autre fic, Pour un enfant, car je sais où je veux aller (si ça vous tente c'est un HD rated T). Cette histoire par contre viendra en fonction de mon inspiration et j'avoue ignorer comment elle finira, sauf le fait que se sera un happy end vu que c'était demandé dans le défi. Voili voiloù. Bonne lecture et enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : Libre ?**

Libre, il était libre ! L'autre en lui exultait, savourant cette liberté retrouvée après 20 ans passés derrière les barrières de la convenance, du devoir et des serments. Aujourd'hui enfin il était libre d'aimer vraiment, d'aimer pleinement, d'aimer jusqu'à l'abandon. Libre à lui de rencontrer la personne qui le compléterait parfaitement, qui serait l'autre moitié de lui-même, son âme-sœur, sa compagne. Certes, il avait aimé Narcissa autant qu'il avait pu. Non, autant qu'il avait dû. Mais l'autre en lui avait toujours trépigné, tâchant de briser cette chaîne qui le maintenait tapi au fin fond de son être. Et c'est cette part de lui qui se réjouissait. Mais pour Lucius, cette perspective de bonheur était ternie par la perte d'un être cher qui avait partagé sa vie durant 17 ans, le soutenant et le comprenant. Jamais elle ne l'avait trahie ni ne lui avait reproché sa condition. Elle l'avait aimé et lui avait été fidèle, même si elle savait que lui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme elle le méritait et malgré le fait qu'il maintenait toujours une réserve dans son attitude envers elle. Son épouse lui manquerait, elle avait été sa meilleure amie depuis l'adolescence, puis au cours des années de mariage sa confidente privilégiée. On pouvait accuser Lucius de ne pas avoir de cœur, mais la seule à savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade de Malfoy restait cette femme à la beauté quasi surnaturelle et au sourire mystérieux. Lucius respectait cette capacité qu'elle avait de lire dans son cœur, comme dans celui de son fils. Leur fils, cet héritier parfait qu'elle lui avait donné et pour qui il serait près à tout. La chair de sa chair, son sang, sa famille, celui pour qui avant même qu'il ne soit conçu, il avait accepté de brider cette part de lui qui ne demandait qu'à fuir loin de tous ces devoirs familiaux. Pour l'honneur de son clan, pour préserver la lignée, il avait épousé cette femme qu'on avait choisie pour lui, comme étant la plus apte à lui fournir la plus parfaite des descendances. Pour sa famille et cet enfant à venir, il avait sacrifié son bonheur à seize ans et il accepterait de revivre ça sans sourciller s'il le fallait. Mais, aujourd'hui, il était libre…Cependant la peine que causerait l'annonce de cette mort à son fils réussissait à ternir en partie le bonheur de l'autre et décuplait la culpabilité que ressentait Lucius pour l'exultation qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

Libre ! Plus besoin de sort ! Fini les faux-semblants ! Il pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à sa nature profonde. Il se sentirait enfin accompli, les deux parties de son âme pour la première fois réunie. Son aïeul le lui avait expliqué, une fois son compagnon trouvé et leur union accomplie, il n'y aurait plus cet écart entre lui et l'autre. Leurs buts et leurs pensées seraient enfin en phase. Il savait que la faible proportion de sang non-humain qui coulait dans ses veines renforçait pour l'instant cette division de son être. En effet, plus cette part était faible, plus elle était ressentie comme étrangère et indésirable. Il avait de la chance de ne pas être devenu schizophrène à force de renier cette part de lui, de creuser ce fossé à coup de potions qui endormaient la bête en lui. L'idée de rencontrer enfin celui que toute son âme appelait et la perspective d'être enfin pleinement vivant le remplissaient d'une joie indescriptible, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de le tenailler et la peur de s'instiller dans ses veines. Et s'il était trop tard ? Si l'autre en lui était trop affaibli par 20 ans d'exil ? Si sa moitié était déjà passée derrière le voile et s'était perdue à travers les Abymes insondables du temps et de la mort ? Si elle avait déjà rencontré le bonheur ? Quelles solutions s'offriraient alors à lui ? Pourrait-il encore se contenter de cette demi-vie ? Lucius savait que non, il ne pourrait pas poursuivre dans cette voie, mais il savait aussi que tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve de son échec, il pourrait encore se raccrocher à l'espoir de découvrir l'être qui le rendrait véritablement vivant.

Mais pour l'instant ces considérations et cette recherche n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. La priorité absolue était d'apprendre à son fils de la façon la moins pénible, le décès de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il savait que Draco avait toujours été proche de Cissa et aujourd'hui il le regrettait, car cela n'en rendait sa tâche que plus ardue. Le meilleur moyen était de le lui annoncer de face, il faudrait donc qu'il se rende à Poudlard. Il envoya alors un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de sa venue à treize heure par voie de cheminette. En attendant il régla les premiers détails de la cérémonie mortuaire qu'il devrait organiser pour la défunte. Il faudrait prévenir la famille et les proches, prévoir une réception grandiose à la hauteur des plus belles fêtes que Cissa avait pu organiser au début de leur mariage. Cette cérémonie serait pour elle et elle seule, elle devait être l'apothéose d'une vie brillante et froufroutante. Il savait que son épouse voulait quitter ce monde comme elle y avait vécu, dans le luxe et la richesse, parée des plus belles étoffes, dans une salle envahie par toute la haute société, au son des mélodies les plus envoûtantes de Mozart, son compositeur fétiche. Pour certains cela pouvait paraître impersonnel et froid, voire inconvenant, mais une cérémonie sobre déclencherait les foudres de la défunte, il en était sûr et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle vienne le tourmenter depuis l'au-delà. Quand l'heure de partir pour Poudlard arriva il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler, perdu dans les splendeurs passées que son épouse avait fait naître par la seule force de sa volonté et par la sûreté de ses goûts.

« Lucius, j'ai été surpris de votre hibou. Qu'est ce qui amène un homme aussi occupé que vous dans cet établissement ?

- Une triste nouvelle. Mon épouse nous a quitté ce matin et il me faut de vive voix l'annoncer à mon fils.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances. Narcissa était une magnifique femme, vive et spirituelle. Je garde d'excellents souvenirs de son passage dans cette école.

Le vieux fou avait presque l'air vraiment désolé. C'était si griffondor !

- Je vous remercie. Où pourrais-je trouver Draco ?

- Je suppose que vous vous rappeler de la localisation de la chambre du préfet en chef, car si je ne m'abuse vous avez vous aussi eu ce poste. Le mot de passe est « clover ». Je vais prévenir votre fils de vous y rejoindre. »

Lucius sortit du bureau avec un certain empressement habilement dissimulé. Il détestait plus que tout les entretiens avec Dumbledore, cet homme était un manipulateur né et était doué pour embobiner les gens. Même s'il se targuait d'avoir du sang froid et une intelligence vive, Lucius craignait toujours de se faire entraîner dans une discussion qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il écourtait donc toujours soigneusement leurs affrontements verbaux. Il se dirigea vers les cachots des Serpentards avec cette démarche féline et pleine de grâce qui attirait toujours les regards sur lui. Son allure était aristocratique et son port altier, il savait qu'il avait du style et ne déméritait pas de ses plus brillants ancêtres. Déambuler dans les couloirs de cet établissement lui faisait toujours repenser aux années qu'il y avait passées. Mais il fut brusquement arraché à cette bouffée de nostalgie par une odeur qui flottait dans l'air…pomme verte, cannelle, herbe fraîchement coupée et un soupçon de thym…non de sauge. Une odeur exquise, envoûtante, attirante. Avant même d'avoir réagi, Lucius avait instinctivement bifurqué et s'était engagé dans un couloir qui l'éloignait des cachots. Cette constatation sonna dans son esprit comme un rappel à l'ordre. Il était là pour annoncer une triste nouvelle à son fils pas pour batifoler ! Au fond de lui l'autre s'agitait, il l'avait senti, LUI, celui qu'il voulait, celui qui le compléterait ! Mais Lucius savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser libre cours à son envie de suivre cette odeur jusqu'à celui qui en était la cause, il le devait à son clan. Une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci pour la dernière, il devait se sacrifier pour sa famille. Mais il n'était pas inquiet, sa compagne ou son compagnon n'allait pas s'évanouir dans la nature ou disparaître de Poudlard pendant qu'il discuterait avec Draco.

Lucius était partagé entre l'étonnement et la satisfaction. Il était surpris d'avoir trouvé si vite la trace de la personne qui lui était destinée, mais surtout qu'elle se trouve à Poudlard. Vu qu'il aurait dû la trouver quand il avait entre seize et dix-huit ans, il s'attendait à la retrouver hors des murs de cet établissement. Cela restreignait grandement les possibilités : elle devait faire partie du personnel enseignant. Ce devait être un de ses anciens camarades de son âge ou un peu plus jeune. Il croyait se rappeler que Sinistra, _quel était son prénom déjà ?_, était une Serdaigle de son année et Xiaomora Bibine n'avait que deux ans de plus…Severus aussi pouvait correspondre à ces critères. Il lui était déjà arrivé au cours des années de ce demander si Severus ne pouvait pas être son compagnon, leur affinité, leurs points communs les avaient toujours rapprochés, malgré leurs trois ans d'écart. Lucius se rappelait de l'année de ses seize ans, son pouvoir se mettait juste en route, il ne prenait pas encore de potions, il était trop tôt, mais les odeurs lui parvenaient différemment. Certaines personnes comme Potter avait une aura parfumée proprement repoussante, d'autres comme Narcissa dégageait un parfum délicat et fleuri, apaisant qui donnait envie de prolonger la conversation. Déjà à l'époque il avait qualifié ce qui se dégageait de Rogue d'arôme puissant, chaud et épicé, comme celui du café que l'on torréfie. Il aimait cette odeur plus que tout autre, puis il avait pris cette potion et elles s'étaient toutes affadies et ternies. Il ne ressentait plus que la note de tête, celle qui trahissait les sentiments des gens : peur, gêne, admiration…Cette faculté lui avait servi à de nombreuses reprises pour intimider ou manipuler des gens. Il y avait en outre un autre détail troublant : le célibat prolongé de son ami. Peut-être était ce un signe ? Dans tous les cas, il irait le voir après la visite à son fils, il saurait à ce moment là ce qu'il en était et il aviserait. Il fut une nouvelle fois tirée de ses pensées par un élément extérieur, le brouhaha d'une bande de Griffondors excités qui traversaient le couloir derrière lui. Il ne put que les maudire silencieusement, reprenant sa route vers la chambre de son fils.

Pendant ce temps une note était parvenue au professeur Chourave, lui demandant de libérer Draco de ses obligations dans sa classe pour le reste de l'heure et de lui demander de rejoindre au plus tôt ses appartements de préfet. Draco, avertit de cette demande quitta avec joie un cour qu'il jugeait inintéressant pour se diriger nonchalamment vers sa chambre. Cela ne pouvait pas être si urgent que cela sinon un professeur serait venu le chercher. Cela ne pouvait concerner ses parents, il lui aurait envoyé un hibou, il devait s'agir d'une de ses innombrables corvées que l'on réservait aux préfets-en-chefs ! Ce fut donc avec une stupéfaction non feinte qu'il découvrit son père derrière le tableau de sa chambre.

« Père, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir ici. Vous auriez dû me prévenir j'aurais fait préparer une collation. Mère n'est pas avec vous ?

- Je suis moi aussi heureux de te voir Draco. C'est justement au sujet de ta mère que je suis venu t'entretenir.

- Est-elle souffrante ?

- Je suis navré d'avoir à t'apprendre cela Draco, mais ta mère nous a quitté ce matin.

- Nous a quitté ?...Non c'est impossible, elle m'écrivait encore hier qu'elle était en pleine forme…Elle ne peut pas…C'est impossible…

- Je comprends ta douleur et ta surprise Draco, je les partage, mais je suis bien le messager du décès de ta mère.

- Comment ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? C'est un accident ?

- Calme-toi. Non ce n'est pas un accident. Ce matin elle m'a fait part de sa décision de lire dans le parc avant déjeuner. Ne la voyant pas revenir, je suis partie à sa rencontre, persuadée qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps, passionnée par son roman. Quand je me suis approché, elle était paisiblement étendue sous la pergola dans une bulle de chaleur magique qui repoussait les flocons de neige. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi détendue, elle semblait en paix avec elle-même, souriant aux anges dans son sommeil, son livre ayant glissé au pied du banc. Ce n'est que quand je lui ai pris la main pour la réveiller que j'ai constaté qu'elle était glacée et que le souffle de vie l'avait désertée. Le médicomage a dit que son cœur l'avait abandonné tout doucement et qu'elle s'était endormie sans souffrir. Je…Je… suis désolé Draco. »

Face à la douleur de cet enfant qu'il aimait tant, Lucius fit un geste qu'il avait toujours sciemment évité auparavant, il le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Il avait beau avoir tenté de rendre son fils imperméable aux événements extérieurs, celui-ci était resté extrêmement sensible, tout comme sa mère. Il avait figé son visage en un masque sans faille, mais il n'avait pas su glacer son cœur et aujourd'hui celui-ci saignait la perte de l'être qu'il aimait le plus.

Draco était perdu. Son père, d'habitude si froid et inaccessible, le prenait dans ses bras et le laissait épancher sa souffrance. A cet instant, il comprit à quel point cette mort devait lui aussi l'affecter. Il avait toujours pensé que son père ne réagirait pas si lui ou sa mère venait à disparaître, qu'il regretterait uniquement l'héritier, mais vraisemblablement, il avait tort et cela le réconfortait. Malgré tout cette perte était trop forte pour qu'une simple accolade efface les tourments de son âme. Il lui fallait prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de cette situation. C'est pourquoi, il sortit de sa chambre, suivit par son père, et qu'il se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch. D'un alohomora il déverrouilla la porte des tribunes de serpentard et grimpa avec hâtes les marches de cette tour de bois. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au sommet qu'il se sentit un peu plus libre, moins oppressé. Ici plus qu'ailleurs il pouvait être proche d'elle. Elle aimait tant venir le voir, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, le vide tout autour d'elle. Elle disait souvent que quand il jouait elle oubliait presque qu'elle était une lady et qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'époumoner et s'agiter pour l'encourager, elle oubliait alors tout ce qui pouvait lui causer du tracas. Il espérait trouver en ce lieu cette paix qu'elle semblait faire naître autour d'elle et qui flottait quelques instants dans son sillage.

Lucius, conscient du besoin de solitude de son fils, se détourna de lui et s'approcha du bord des gradins. Une troupe de Griffondors se dirigeait vers le stade avec équipements et balais. Il jeta discrètement un sort de silence pour préserver l'intimité de ce lieu et observa les joueurs afin de laisser en paix son fils. Il distingua deux rouquins, sans doute des Weasley, il lui semblait que la fille était la petite dernière de la honte de la famille, Molly. Il ne pouvait nier que la gamine avait du style et semblait avoir un sacré caractère vu la façon dont elle avait renvoyé dans ses foyers un joueur trop entreprenant. Elle avait peut-être hérité de quelques gènes familiaux. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire ironique sur les lèvres pâles et bien dessinées de Lucius. Le garçon par contre tenait tout de son père et n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec eux. Un balourd sans aucune classe et un piètre joueur, Lucius se demandait qui avait bien pu lui faire intégrer l'équipe…encore que quand il pensait aux batteurs de serpentard, ce n'était guère mieux. Il reconnu aussi sans peine Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Gâcher-La-Vie-Des-Gens-Biens. Avec ces cheveux noirs en bataille et ses immondes lunettes, il était reconnaissable de très loin. Son style de vol acrobatique et dangereux était aussi repérable, il jouait déjà de cette façon en deuxième année. Dans sa quête du vif d'or, le jeune homme se rapprocha de la tribune d'honneur des verts et argents et dans une manœuvre aussi audacieuse que dangereuse, il fit un brusque virage à 180° avant de piquer vers le sol en accélérant. Le cœur de Lucius fit une embardée devant cette chute pas si contrôlée que ça, il sentit sa main s'approcher instinctivement de sa baguette et un sort pour arrêter cet inconscient dans sa chute était déjà sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Griffondor redressa son balai à quelques centimètres du sol et brandit victorieusement son poing dans lequel vibrait le vif d'or. Lucius se remit à respirer et une légère fragrance de pomme atteint ses narines, portée par la brise. Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Son compagnon ne pouvait pas être cet enfant. Il devait seulement avoir une odeur proche. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La part rationnelle de son esprit cherchait une explication, mais l'autre savait déjà que le jeune homme tenait son cœur entre ses mains aussi sûrement que le vif d'or qui palpitait au creux de sa paume. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Et comment allait-il annoncer ça à Draco ? Et au vieux fou ? Et à Voldemort ? Et pire encore, au principal concerné, cet imbécile de Griffondor ! Merlin, je suis maudit ! Et moi qui croyais être enfin libre…

**A suivre…**

Et voilà, ce premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans le chapitre suivant, Lucius protège ses arrières et met au point un plan pour se rapprocher du garçon. Vous apprendrez aussi, en même temps que Draco, qu'elle est la nature profonde de Lucius Malfoy…

OWARI et on se retrouve pour la suite.


	2. Choisir une stratégie

**Je veux juste être libre…**

**Auteur** :Princemicka

**Rating** : T

**WARNINGS** : Pas de spoiler tome 6 HBP. Se passe durant la septième année. Durant la sixième année, Harry a comme d'habitude affronté Voldemort et s'en est plutôt bien sortit, personne n'est mort. Attention il n'a pas reconnu Lucius Malfoy lors de la réunion de Mangemorts dans le cimetière dans le tome 4 et celui-ci n'a pas été impliqué dans le combat au ministère, il n'a donc pas été à Azkaban. Attention YAOI donc si les relations HOMOSEXUELLES vous GENENT PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. A tous les autres bonnes lecture.

**Couple** : Lucius+Harry.

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire de base aussi. La seule chose qui soit de moi c'est la façon dont je raconte cette histoire. L'idée originale et le couple émanent de Djamila Snape, car je réponds à son défi.

**Résumé** : Lucius Malfoy n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais pour faire honneur à son clan, il a toujours bridé sa nature profonde. Ainsi au lieu de rechercher son compagnon à l'adolescence, il a utilisé une potion qui étouffait ses envies et a épousé Narcissa Black. Suite au décès de Narcissa, il décide de cesser de prendre cette potion. Il se rend à Poudlard pour annoncer la mort de sa mère à Draco et lui révéler que lui aussi n'est pas totalement humain. Mais, à Poudlard, il trouve son compagnon qui n'est autre que Harry Potter.

**Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil) mais je remercie déjà tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot, c'est très gentil et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire va vous plaire.**

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il n'aurait pas dû arriver tout de suite, car je suis en plein dans l'écriture du nouveau chapitre de _Pour un enfant_, mais il est venu tout seul. Alors je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. ENJOY.

**Chapitre 2 : Choisir une stratégie **

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Et comment allait-il annoncer ça à Draco ? Et au vieux fou ? Et à Voldemort ? Et pire encore, au principal concerné, cet imbécile de Griffondor ! Merlin, je suis maudit ! Et moi qui croyais être enfin libre…_

« Draco, tu vas revenir au manoir pour cette semaine. Je tiens à ce que tu m'assistes pour les funérailles pour honorer au mieux la mémoire de ta mère. Prépare quelques affaires et préviens tes camarades. Tu me trouveras chez ton parrain, nous dînerons avec lui avant de rentrer. … Si tu restes encore un peu ici, prend garde à ne pas attraper froid » Sur cette dernière touche de sollicitude, Lucius laissa son héritier seul. Il devait absolument parler à Severus, celui-ci saurait sans doute quoi faire pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il frappa aux appartements du maître de potions, le lourd heurtoir d'argent faisant trembler la lourde porte de bois sombre. En l'absence de réponse, il chuchota le mot de passe qui lui ouvrirait l'antre de son ami. Il avait toujours eu connaissance des mots de passe de Severus, étant dépositaire de tout en cas de décès prématuré. C'était la raison officielle, mais Lucius y tenait pour être en capacité à venir déloger l'asocial professeur de son refuge. Il fallait bien ça pour réussir à le traîner aux réceptions de son épouse…Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans ce cachot, mais tout était à la même place, du plus petit bibelot au vieux sofa de velours noir. _Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place_, telle aurait pu être la devise de son camarade. Lucius s'était souvent demandé quelle était sa place et si Severus était, lui aussi, à la place qu'il méritait. Il se servit dans la réserve du professeur de potion. Elle était toujours aussi bien garnie. _On peut dire qu'il a bon goût le vieux grigou_ ! Il prit un verre d'un très vieux cognac et s'installa nonchalamment dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit grincer les gonds de la porte avant de distinguer l'allure déterminée et rapide de son ami. Celui-ci pénétra dans son salon, s'il était surpris de découvrir Lucius installé dans son meilleur fauteuil avec un verre d'un de ses plus vieux alcools, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Bonsoir Lucius. Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? Ce n'est pas que ton auguste présence dans mon humble demeure ne me touche pas, mais tu connais mon aversion pour ceux qui envahissent mon intimité. Son ton était dégoulinant de sarcasme et d'ironie.

- Bonsoir Severus, je suis ici pour Narcissa.

- Le visage du professeur pris une teinte de cire avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effroi : Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas…Elle avait promis. Sa voix se raffermit, Il est hors de question que j'assiste encore à une de ces réceptions où elle cherche à me caser. Si tu es là pour ça, tu sais où est la porte, je ne te retiens pas.

- J'aimerais être là pour ça. Certes je t'invite bien à une réception, mais il n'y aura pas de femmes en quête d'un bon parti. La perplexité s'était peinte sur le visage de Rogue, mais Lucius poursuivit. L'invitation est pour les funérailles de Cissa. Sa voix s'était cassée sur la dernière phrase et le prénom ne fut qu'un chuchotement presque inaudible.

- O mon dieu, pas elle ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes entre les deux hommes, le temps que le maître de potion accepte la nouvelle et ses implications.

- Et toi, que va-t-il t'arriver ?

- C'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici. Je L'ai trouvé, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais et je crains de devoir te demander conseil mon vieil ami. »

Severus prit un verre de vin et s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de son ami et s'installa pour écouter une histoire qu'il imaginait déjà longue et compliquée. Il avait raison, celle-ci dura jusqu'à l'arriver de son filleul. _Dans quel guêpier t'es tu encore embourbé mon ami_, se demanda-t-il finalement.

XXXXXX

Au moment de quitter le château avec son fils, Lucius se tourna vers Dumbledore pour solliciter un entretien de la plus grande importance, au retour de Draco dans l'établissement. Laissant sur place un vieil homme perplexe, il pénétra dans la cheminée. Atterrissant avec grâce dans le hall du manoir, il s'aperçut que son fils n'était déjà plus en vue. Il doit être parti rendre hommage à sa mère…

Les funérailles furent grandioses. Lucius n'avait reculé devant rien pour faire de cette journée de deuil le plus bel adieu que l'on puisse imaginer. Le manoir avait été tendu de blanc, la couleur du deuil dans le monde sorcier. Des roses carmines et opalines agrémentaient toutes les pièces de leur délicat parfum floral et de la douceur de leurs tons. Le cercueil ouvert dans lequel reposait la dépouille magnifiquement parée de la défunte était lui aussi orné de ces fleurs que Narcissa aimait tant. Draco s'était chargé de l'habillement de sa mère. Il avait choisi sa robe préférée, une splendide tenue de voile et de satin rehaussée d'organdi, dans des teintes bleu et argent. Il lui avait aussi passée sa parure de diamant et d'opale, la touche finale étant donnée par le fin diadème qui retenait ses magnifiques boucles blondes. Lucius avait été ému en voyant cette coiffure, car elle était apprêtée de la même façon lors de leur mariage. Cette constatation déclencha une vague de tristesse et de regrets. Elle aurait du vivre encore longtemps, lui survivre, rire encore, danser et chanter, où simplement rester là à la fenêtre les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur et l'amour qu'elle dégageait aussitôt entre les murs de son foyer, cette femme ardente qui se cachait sous le vernis de la bienséance dès qu'elle paraissait en public. Il était heureux que Draco ait approuvé ses choix, cela voudrait dire que cette cérémonie aurait plus à son épouse. Ce fut le jeune homme qui ouvrit la séance de discours pour la défunte. Son hommage fut vibrant de sentiment, amour, respect, honneur, tristesse. Toutes les personnes présentes y furent sensibles. Toute la bonne société était là, mais aussi des gens que Lucius ne s'attendait pas à voir. Lupin était là, en compagnie de Mac Gonagall, et Lucius se souvint que le loup garou avait été ami avec Narcissa avant que celle-ci ne se brouille avec son cousin. Le professeur de métamorphose avait toujours apprécié l'esprit vif de Cissa et n'avait cessé de déplorer qu'elle eût gâché son talent en l'épousant. Nymphadora, la fille d'Andromeda, était aussi là. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se serait déplacée pour l'enterrement de sa tante, mais il faut croire que l'instinct familial n'était pas totalement éteint chez elle. Au moment de refermer le couvercle du cercueil à jamais, le père et le fils laissèrent échapper une larme, ce que presque personne ne remarqua. Pour chacun d'eux c'était une nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait, restait à savoir ce que le destin leur réserverait.

XXXXXX

Le retour à Poudlard fur difficile pour Draco, il faisait entrer le décès de sa mère dans la vie réelle. Les quelques jours passés au manoir s'étaient écoulés comme dans une autre dimension. Et, d'une certaine façon, il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien morte. Tout à sa tristesse, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que son père l'avait suivit dans le bureau du directeur et il n'en prit conscience qu'en entendant le vieux fou les inviter tous deux à s'asseoir. _Pourquoi mon père est-il ici ? Que me veux l'autre vieux schnock ?_ La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, mais pas de là où Draco l'aurait cru. Ce fut son père qui prit la parole.

« Si j'ai demandé à vous parler en présence de mon fils, c'est pour vous apprendre une nouvelle d'importance qui vous concerne tous deux au premier chef. Je suis à moitié veela, ce qui veut dire que Draco est lui aussi un quart veela.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas su avant ?

- Cela ne concernait que mon clan et Narcissa, cela ne posait aucune difficulté, il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'en informer le directeur à l'époque.

- J'ignorais que Narcissa était votre compagne…

C'est ce mot de « compagne » qui tira Draco de la stupeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'annonce de sa nature hybride.

- Je croyais que nous étions des sangs-purs ?

- Ta grand-mère a bien caché sa nature. Sa ligne de sang se dissimulait depuis des générations. Ils refusaient d'être importunés ou rejetés pour ça et étaient très discrets. Ton grand-père l'a appris après leur union et il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis une erreur de la nature… Draco ne put pas prononcer un mot de plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, son père venait de lever la main sur lui.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ta grand-mère ainsi que moi-même. Tu trouves peut être cette idée dérangeante, mais tu devras faire avec. Je peux de toute façon t'assurer que quand tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur tu ne diras plus ça.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me l'annonces devant Lui. Le jeune homme insista sur le dernier mot, son ton passant de la colère au dédain.

- Quand ton héritage s'activera, tu deviendras une nuisance pour tes camarades. Tu déclencheras des vagues de séduction pour attirer ta compagne ou ton compagnon, mais elles pourront aussi affecter d'autres personnes et les pousser à faire des choses insensées. Il faudra donc prendre des mesures pour éviter les débordements. Il faudra aussi que les autorités « compétentes » préviennent la personne que tu auras choisi et lui explique que ce n'est pas une tare, mais un honneur et la chance de sa vie.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu le décès de mère ?

- Nous avions prévu d'organiser un entretien comme celui-ci peu avant ton anniversaire.

Monsieur le directeur, je tenais à ce que vous soyez au courant de cette nouvelle donnée, mais un autre élément motive cette rencontre. Le choix de mon fils peut se porter sur n'importe qui : une sang-pure ou une née de moldu, en outre, la rumeur de sa nouvelle condition filtrera à coup sûr de cet établissement. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aura connaissance, la sécurité de mon fils sera menacée, je tiens donc à le placer sous votre protection. Il ménagea une pause dans son discours, le temps que Dumbledore intègre l'information, puis il reprit le fil de sa pensée. D'autre part, je souhaite devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Dumbledore dans une parfaite réplique de celui qui ignore tout de ce qu'on lui raconte.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un benêt, je suis certain que vous avez fait renaître cette vieillerie. Je tiens à vous fournir des informations pour assurer la sécurité de mon fils. Vous savez comme moi que je suis bien placé dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Mieux vaut m'avoir avec vous que contre vous.

- Serait-ce des menaces ?

- Absolument pas, j'essaie juste de vous convaincre du bien-fondé de ma proposition.

- Et si vous cherchiez à me duper ?

- Vous protégez mon héritier, cela dit tout.

- Vous voulez donc trahir votre maître pour votre fils ?

_Et mon compagnon_, pensa Lucius, mais il était trop tôt pour ça. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer de la tête. Le dit fils étaient resté tranquille et muet jusque là, il savait que si son père avait pris une décision il n'en démordrait pas, mais il estimait avoir son mot à dire.

- Je refuse d'avoir une baby-sitter !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais de t'éviter les foudres du Lord. Tu es comme ta mère, tu ne pourras jamais le servir, tu as l'orgueil des Blacks et des Malfoy, mais tu as aussi une sensibilité exacerbée qui ferait de toi un bien mauvais serviteur. Alors Dumbledore, qu'en pensez vous ?

- Pour être honnête, je ne vous ai jamais apprécié et je me méfie de vous comme du pire serpent à sonnette. Cependant je vais réfléchir à votre proposition et je vous ferais part de ma décision. »

C'est ainsi que s'acheva l'entretien. Encore sous le choc, Draco avait du mal à encaisser le coup. Il en voulait à son père de lui avoir caché cela et de choisir pour lui un camp. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il le quitta pour rentrer à son dortoir. Une fois seul, Lucius repensa à la conversation qui l'avait décidé à virer de bord. Severus avait su se montrer convaincant…

Quand Lucius avait annoncé à son vieil ami que son compagnon n'était autre que le survivant, il avait cru que le professeur allait s'étouffer ou avoir une crise cardiaque. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui-ci puisse en rire. C'est la punition pour toutes tes mauvaises actions avait-il déclaré entre deux hoquets de rire, les larmes coulant sur son visage disgracieux. Le regard meurtrier de son ami avait fini par lui faire retrouver son calme.

« Et que suis-je censé faire pour toi ?

- Comment puis-je obtenir ce jeune homme ?

- Tu ne peux pas ! fut la réponse ferme et catégorique du brun.

- Il le faut, je n'y survivrais pas autrement.

- Attirer les faveurs du garçon ? … Avec ton passif et ta réputation c'est impossible. Tu n'es pas du bon côté de la barrière, il te déteste et je ne parle même pas de la différence d'âge ou de l'existence de ton fils. De toute façon Dumbledore ne te laisseras pas l'approcher.

- Il ne peut pas empêcher un veela de voir son compagnon !

- Si tu lui présentes les choses de cette manière, il montera encore plus Potter contre toi et il lui apprendra comment un compagnon peut faire marcher au pas son veela. Ce vieux fou est le plus grand manipulateur que je connaisse et il a une très grande influence sur le gosse. Si tu veux l'approcher il faudra d'abord endormir sa méfiance.

- Il se méfiera de moi jusqu'à sa mort, il me connaît trop bien.

- Demandes lui un service que lui seul peut te rendre et qui fera de toi son débiteur.

- QUOI !

- C'est sa plus grande faiblesse. Il croit en l'homme et accorde une deuxième chance à ceux qui sont sous sa coupe. Comment crois-tu que j'ai échappé à Azkaban ? Je l'ai supplié de me sauver et il a fait de moi son professeur souffre-douleur !

- Que voudrais-tu que je lui demande ? Il ne me croira pas, même si je fais mon _mea culpa_.

- Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que mon fils vient faire là ?

- Demande lui de le protéger, il ne pourra pas refuser.

- Je lui serais redevable, mais en quoi cela me rapprochera du môme ?

- Cela montrera au jeune Potter que tu as un cœur et que la famille compte pour toi. Ces deux éléments régissent la vie de cet insupportable morveux. Il verra en outre que vous n'êtes pas totalement pourris et pourra alors commencé à réviser son jugement.

- Ne l'insulte pas veux tu !

- L'habitude. Si ce n'est pas suffisant propose de jouer dans les deux camps

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Être espion.

- Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu es fou ! Personne ne le pourrait.

- En tant que serviteur du Maître je te le déconseille, mais en tant qu'ami je ne vois que ça pour te rapprocher du Survivant. Si tu refuses encore de suivre ton instinct tu finiras par en mourir et je refuse de te laisser faire ça.

- Le vieux fou n'acceptera pas.

- Il refusera au début, mais il finira par accepter. Il a trop besoin de renseignements pour cracher dans la soupe. Il te gardera sans doute à l'œil, mais il écoutera ce que tu lui diras. Et Potter fera de même. Il est l'homme de Dumbledore, si Dumbledore t'accepte, le gosse te tolèrera et là tu n'auras plus qu'à le séduire.

- Le Maître le saura.

- Pas par moi, je brouillerais les pistes. Evites seulement de faire gagner les « gentils » trop vite que j'ai le temps de me préparer une retraite quelque part.

- Tu serais prêt à renier tes idéaux pour moi.

- Le Lord n'est plus le même qu'avant et lui seul trahi mes idéaux. Je suis encore à son service, parce que je crois en une partie de ce qu'il prône et par respect pour l'homme qu'il fût, mais je crois que la haine le ronge de trop pour qu'il nous conduise à la victoire. »

La conversation avait ensuite dérivé vers des sujets plus légers du fait de l'arrivée de Draco.

Lucius était étonné de voir comment son vieil ami avait su anticiper les réactions du vieux renard. Espérons qu'il ait aussi raison en ce qui concerne sa décision finale. Il voulait tant pouvoir l'approcher sans recevoir un regard plein de haine ou de mépris.

_Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je saurais l'apprivoiser et le faire mien. J'ai attendu dix-sept ans, je peux bien attendre quelques mois de plus_. C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante que Lucius quitta Poudlard pour son manoir, dans l'attente d'une réponse positive du directeur.

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le chapitre suivant : la décision de Dumbledore et la première confrontation avec Harry.

La partie sur l'enterrement de Narcissa vous aura peut-être parue longue, mais pour moi elle était essentielle. Elle n'apporte peut-être rien à l'histoire, mais je ne pouvais pas la passer sous silence, elle revenait toujours à mon esprit, j'imaginais la scène en détail. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouveraient que ça ralentit l'histoire, mais je n'aurais pas pu écrire la suite sans ce passage.

**SAYONARA** !


	3. Rencontre au sommet

**Je veux juste être libre…**

**Auteur** :Princemicka

**Rating** : T

**WARNINGS** : Pas de spoiler tome 6 HBP. Se passe durant la septième année. Durant la sixième année, Harry a comme d'habitude affronté Voldemort et s'en est plutôt bien sortit, personne n'est mort. Attention il n'a pas reconnu Lucius Malfoy lors de la réunion de Mangemorts dans le cimetière dans le tome 4 et celui-ci n'a pas été impliqué dans le combat au ministère, il n'a donc pas été à Azkaban. Attention YAOI donc si les relations HOMOSEXUELLES vous GENENT PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. A tous les autres bonnes lecture.

**Couple** : Lucius+Harry.

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire de base aussi. La seule chose qui soit de moi c'est la façon dont je raconte cette histoire. L'idée originale et le couple émanent de Djamila Snape, car je réponds à son défi.

**Résumé** : Lucius Malfoy n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais pour faire honneur à son clan, il a toujours bridé sa nature profonde. Ainsi au lieu de rechercher son compagnon à l'adolescence, il a utilisé une potion qui étouffait ses envies et a épousé Narcissa Black. Suite au décès de Narcissa, il décide de cesser de prendre cette potion. Il se rend à Poudlard pour annoncer la mort de sa mère à Draco et lui révéler que lui aussi n'est pas totalement humain. Mais, à Poudlard, il trouve son compagnon qui n'est autre que Harry Potter

Hello je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur alors vraiment merci. Pour vous récompenser, voilà le troisième chapitre. La rencontre au sommet entre les deux héros de cette fic, ça va faire des étincelles. Un chapitre un peu court, je l'admets mais autrement j'aurais eu du mal à couper. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis.

Le petit salon du 12 square Grimmault était plein, il ne restait plus un siège de libre. L'état major de l'Ordre du phénix au complet, ou presque s'y trouvait. Ils ne manquaient que Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Même Harry avait été convié à cette réunion au sommet, ce qu'il lui faisait craindre le pire. Pour que sa présence soit requise, les événements devaient être très grave. Etant le plus jeune de l'assistance et le moins habitué à ce genre de réunion, il se tenait en retrait, accoudé à l'antique cheminée qui réchauffait doucement cette pièce humide de ne pas être assez habitée. Le manteau de la cheminée et les ombres suggérées par les flammes le dérobaient aux regards des autres. Cependant, plus les minutes passaient, plus les regards inquisiteurs des membres de l'Ordre se tournaient vers lui. L'arrivée impromptue du Directeur le libéra de ce supplice et lui offrit quelques minutes de répit.

« Mes amis, si je vous ais tous réunis ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Voldemort vient de perdre un nouvel atout dans sa course au pouvoir. L'un de ses fidèles est venu me trouver pour me proposer des informations. Pour des raisons qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui il a décidé que l'allégeance au Lord Noir ne sert plus ses intérêts. J'ai pu juger de ses motivations et il me semble être de bonne foi. Je ne vous révèlerait pas son identité et il agira masqué, cependant vous pourrez être amené à faire des missions avec lui. Pour cette raison je tiens à vous conseillez quelques règles de prudence. Le nom du professeur Rogue ne doit jamais être associé à son statut d'espion en sa compagnie. Le risque est trop important que cette information ne revienne aux oreilles de Voldemort. En outre, il ne faudra lui révéler ni plan, ni noms qu'il ne connaisse déjà pour garantir la sécurité de tous.

- Pourquoi nous cacher son nom alors que nous savons pour le professeur Rogue ?

- Il l'a expressément demandé en échange de ses informations, c'est l'une de ses conditions…

- L'une ! Qu'elles sont les autres ?

- Sa protection et celle de sa famille, rien de plus. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Harry, Professeur Lupin, pourriez-vous m'accordez quelques minutes supplémentaires

- Bien sûr professeur

- Sans aucun doute, Albus. »

Les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent alors, seul ou en groupe, l'abri du 12 square Grimmault, l'espoir rallumé dans leurs yeux. Avec cet espion supplémentaire, peut-être pourraient-ils vaincre enfin Vous-Savez-Qui, oui c'est sûr, ils le vaincraient…

« Messieurs, asseyez vous je vous en prie. Un bonbon au citron…Une tasse de thé peut-être ?

- Non merci, Albus

- Non merci, Professeur

- Bien, Bien. Si j'ai tenu à vous parler à tous deux c'est que le rôle de ce nouvel espion va vous impliquer bien plus que les autres, et dans ton cas Hrry, bien plus que je ne le souhaiterait. Le directeur ménagea une pause dans son discours, comme pour rassembler ses idées pour présenter au mieux les nouvelles dont il était porteur. Cela fait presque deux mois qu'il m'a fait sa proposition et un mois que je l'ai accepté. La déconvenue des Mangemorts il y a deux semaines et l'échec de l'attentat contre le chemin de traverse découlent des informations qu'il m'a apportées. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui accorder ma confiance et de me fier désormais à ses rapports. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu Rémus. Il semblerait que Greyback fasse de nouveau des siennes et cherche à rallier les loups garous à la cause de Voldemort. Je souhaiterai que vous rejoigniez votre meute pour voir ce qu'il en est et si les lycanthropes songent à quitter la neutralité. Je sais que c'est une mission dangereuse et difficille et je vous le demande avec réticence, mais vous êtes le seul à qui je puisse demander une telle faveur.

- Je n'irai pas de gaîté de cœur, mais j'irai Albus. Si cela peut permettre de contrer les plans de Voldemort je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre soutien mon ami.

- Euh…Professeur…Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ?

Tu n'es pas concerné par cet aspect du problème Harry. En réalité, j'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer les informations nécessaires auprès de notre espion.

- Je ne comprends pas ? Comment pourrais-je approcher un mangemort notoire sans éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort ?

- C'est de son fils que tu devras te rapprocher, mais je laisse Lucius t'expliquer cela.

- Lucius !

- Malfoy !

Les deux interjections étonnées jaillirent à l'instant même où le nom de leur ennemi parvint à leur cerveau et où ils virent celui-ci faire une entrée digne d'un prince dans le petit salon.

- Lupin. Potter. Les deux noms avaient été accompagnés d'un léger signe de tête pouvant passer pour un salut, mais les deux hommes étaient trop estomaqués pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis soudain Harry sortit de sa léthargie.

- VOUS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS PRESENTEZ DEVANT MOI ALORS QUE VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS CHERCHE QU'A ME NUIRE ! ET NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE REDEMPTION, UN BATARD INSENSIBLE COMME VOUS EST INCAPALBE DE REPENTIR ! Harry avait craché plus qu'il n'avait prononcé ces mots. Sous l'impulsion de la colère il s'était violemment levé, envoyant sa chaise s'écraser sur le sol. L'intensité de sa diatribe le laissa le souffle court, l'air hagard et le regard meurtrier. Lucius pas impressionné pour deux sous par la colère du gamin répondit d'une voix froide et égale.

- Effectivement, je ne vous parlerai pas de rédemption, ce serait hypocrite de ma part et ce serait faire insulte à l'intelligence de votre mentor. Je ne suis pas ici pour plaider ma cause ou celle des moldus. Je vous assure que je ne me suis pas réveillé un matin avec pour mot d'ordre « Sauvons les moldus » ou comme nouveau mantra « J'aime les sangs-de-bourbes ». Navré si je vous déçois, môssieur Potter, mais mon opinion reste la même : tout mélange est à proscrire. Mais passons, ce sujet ne nous apporteras que discorde et bisbille. C'est pour mon fils que j'ai décidé d'agir pour « la bonne cause ».

- Qu'est ce que Draco vient faire là. C'est un apprenti mangemort comme vous à son âge.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez jeune homme. Mon fils a toujours été incapable de prendre une décision et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il refuse de prendre part au conflit qui nous oppose. Cependant le Lord Noir n'acceptera jamais cette neutralité et s'il n'est pas avec lui il sera considéré comme un homme à abattre et je refuse cet état de fait. Je refuse de laisser mourir mon fils parce qu'il est trop immature pour prendre une décision. J'ai donc proposé au directeur des informations contre sa protection.

- Le protéger lui aliènera Vous-Savez-Qui, ça ne change rien. Souligna le professeur Lupin dubitatif à l'écoute du raisonnement du blond.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez. Il ne s'abaissera jamais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est trop fier pour ça. Donc je préfère qu'il prête son aide à l'Ordre en échange de soutien, plutôt que de rester seul entre les deux camps. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix et prend cela avec plutôt bonne grâce. Repensant à la crise que lui avait fait le dit fils en apprenant la bonne nouvelle de son intégration au bon côté et la ruse qu'il avait du utiliser pour le convaincre, il n'était pas sûr que bonne grâce soit le terme qui convienne, mais bon il fallait bien convaincre un auditoire plus que sceptique.

- Ainsi vous trahiriez votre maître par pur altruisme en vue de protéger votre fils. Je reste perplexe.

- Jeune monsieur Potter, vous devriez avoir compris à force de fréquenter Draco que la famille est de la plus grande importance pour les Malfoy. Dans cette histoire je protège mon fils et cerise sur le gâteau, quel que soit le camp vainqueur, je pourrais m'enorgueillir de l'avoir servi.

- Cette dernière phrase ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. Vous resterez toujours un serpent visqueux ne servant que ses propres intérêts.

- Vous semblez ne pas appréciez les serpents Môsieur Potter. L'obséquiosité et la fausse naïveté de cette phrase sonnaient comme une injure.

- Pour mémoire ce ne sont que des serpents qui ont massacrés tous les membres de ma famille.

- Vous oubliez vite un certain rat qui, me semble-t-il, appartenait à la maison du Lion.

- Laissez Peter de côté, il n'avait rien du Griffondor.

- Vous vous trompez jeune homme, mais nous nous éloignons de notre sujet de conversation. Au fait ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que l'on reprochait aux autres les défauts que nous avons ?

Harry fulminait mais Lucius ne le laissa pas en placer une avant de reprendre sous les regards pleins de reproches des deux autres adultes. Pour le bon déroulement de notre coopération, vous devrez apprendre à vous appréciez avec Draco

- QUOI ! PLUTOT CREVER QUE DE FRATERNISER AVEC CET ENFLURE ! JAMAIS JE NE FERAIT AMI AMI AVEC CETTE SALE FOUINE !

- Il sera ravi de connaître la haute opinion que vous avez de lui, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Les informations transiteront par lui ou ne vous parviendrons pas. Faites votre choix.

- Comment osez vous !

- Il faut bien que je protège mes arrières. Et puis, vous n'y perdrez pas au change. Mon fils est peut être un jeune con, mais il est fin stratège, il pourra vous être utile. En outre, une amitié entre vous deux servirait la sacro sainte entente intermaison que votre mentor défend depuis si longtemps. Chez les Serpentards, beaucoup sont indécis et suivront Draco quel que soit son choix. A vous de voir. »

Harry fulminait, mais il savait aussi que les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui étaient plus que limitées, où il restait campé sur ses positions et il perdait des informations précieuses ou il acceptait de faire une entorse à ses principes et il n'éteindrait pas l'espoir dans les yeux des membres de l'Ordre.

« Très bien, j'accepte. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon vu que notre « collaboration » à déjà été annoncée en fanfare.

- Je suis ravi. Vous verrez les Malfoy ne sont pas si terribles.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je vous apprécierais ou que je vous ferais confiance. Pour moi vous resterez une pourriture dont il faudra un jour se débarrasser. Au premier faux pas je ne vous louperai pas soyez en assuré. Sur ce au revoir. Bonne soirée professeurs. Harry se détourna et pénétra dans la cheminée en prononçant « Les trois balais ».

-Ca ne c'est pas si mal passé, » ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Lucius avant de prendre congé et de rentrer chez lui.

De retour au manoir il se repassa mentalement le fil de la conversation. Cette entrevue avait été un véritable supplice. Tous ses sens exacerbés, il avait été aux aguets de la moindre variation de l'aura de son compagnon et à l'écoute de ses sentiments. Les ondes qu'il avait reçu avaient été comme autant de poignards enfoncés dans ses chairs. Il n'avait capté que haine, colère, mépris, mais aussi déception et condescendance. Son aimé n'avait dégagé que des sentiments négatifs à son égard et cela blessait Lucius plus qu'il n'était près à l'admettre. Il avait mal d'être rejeté par son compagnon et il savait que si cette situation durait trop longtemps il deviendrait fou, mais surtout il souffrait pour son amour. Celui-ci était chargé de tant d'émotions négatives. Il devait en souffrir et le veela en lui hurlait qu'il fallait le consoler, le réconforter, le choyer et être incapable de cela l'anéantissait plus que tout. Il espérait que ses amis, malgré ce qu'il reprochait à leurs origines, pourraient le soutenir dans les épreuves qui l'attendaient au cours de cette guerre.

A suivre…

Alors est-ce que cela vous a plu ?


	4. entretien d'embauche

**JE VEUX JUSTE ETRE LIBRE**

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR et l'idée de cette fic celle de Djamila Snape

Un chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir et qui n'est pas excellent. Désolé, je ferais mieux pour le prochain, ou au moins j'essaierais…Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre 3. Merci aussi à mon adorable bêta Hayden35

**Chapitre 4 : entretien d'embauche...**

Harry avait à peine passé le portrait de la grosse dame que ses amis s'étaient jetés sur lui.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- C'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Personne n'est mort rassure moi ?

- Est-ce…

- STOP. Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione personne n'est mort. C'étaient de bonnes nouvelles.

- De bonnes nouvelles ?

- Pas ici, dans la chambre. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit d'Harry et tirèrent les rideaux. Hermione renforça cette intimité toute relative par un sort de silence. Harry leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes la grande nouvelle et la mission de Lupin, mais il se garda bien de leur dire le nom du nouvel espion. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire, leur attitude risquait de changer et de mettre en danger l'anonymat de leur nouveau contact. L'idée de leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important le dérangeait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Pendant la nuit, il se tortura l'esprit : comment allait-il bien pouvoir justifier à leurs yeux et à ceux de toute l'école cette soudaine amitié avec Malfoy ? Tout le monde savait qu'ils se haïssaient ! Et comment diable allait-il lui fixer un premier rendez-vous ? Il était sûr que cet imbécile allait en profiter pour l'humilier d'une façon ou d'une autre…_Il fera jour demain, je gérerai ça à ce moment là._

A sa grande surprise il n'eut pas à s'occuper de l'organisation matérielle, Malfoy s'en était chargé et lui avait envoyé ses instructions par hibou. Hibou qui arriva au petit déjeuner avec une enveloppe rose bonbon qui sentait la fleur. Gêné et se tortillant sous les regards curieux de ces camarades de classe, il ouvrit la missive pour y découvrir les ordres, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes, de Malfoy : _22h sans faute, tour d'astronomie, seul. Ne t'avise pas de me poser un lapin le binoclard ou il t'en coûtera_. Harry rougit de colère à la lecture de ces mots : il n'était pas son elfe de maison, mde !!! Rougissement qui fut mal interprété par toute la table, à commencer par ses meilleurs amis.

« Commentelle s'appelle ? Tu nous avais caché ça 'Ry.

- Caché quoi ? Rougissement de gêne cette fois. Non…c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est…_Malfoy je vais te tuer_ ...c'est une … déclaration ! Elle me propose un rendez vous ce soir, j'irai pour lui dire que je peux pas accepter, je la connais à peine. D'une pierre deux coups : il expliquait la couleur de la lettre et il avait une excuse pour sortir ce soir. Aurait-ce été le but de Malfoy ?

- Et alors ? Si elle est mignonne, c'est pas grave si tu la connais pas !

- RON ! Je suis pas comme ça ! Je…

- Harry est un romantique qui doit d'abord tomber amoureux, intervint Ginny mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse.

- Non c'est pas vrai. Harry gigotait sur sa chaise comme un ver puis il se leva brusquement. Vous comprenez rien à rien, s'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la table du petit-déjeuner à grands pas.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi mal ? Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie après tout. Mais elle n'était pas totalement à côté de la plaque, il voulait tomber amoureux, fonder une famille. Il voulait furieusement être heureux, mais il savait que ce vœu était vain. Les risques qu'il meure avant la fin de sa scolarité étaient trop élevés pour qu'il puisse trouver la personne qui ferait battre son cœur. De toute façon, même s'il la trouvait, il ne sortirait pas avec elle, elle souffrirait de sa mort et ce serait injuste pour elle. Il avait vu l'état de Cho et il ne voulait imposer ça à personne et surtout pas à quelqu'un dont il serait amoureux ! C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il entama une fastidieuse journée de cours, une boule au fond de l'estomac à l'idée de la rencontre prévue avec le préfet blond le soir même.

Il arriva à la tour d'astronomie avec une demie heure d'avance pour, en quelque sorte, avoir l'avantage du terrain. Avantage qui se retrouva nul dès l'arrivée du Serpentard

« Alors Potter on est tellement pressé de me voir qu'on arrive en avance. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais quand même.

- Connard

- Tss tss, Politesse Potter. Tu as besoin de moi alors ferme ton clapet.

- Tu as aussi besoin de moi si tu veux garder tes fesses loin des griffes de Voldemort. Le blond tressaillit à ce nom, mais ne protesta pas. Alors on va tous les deux faire des efforts. Pendant nos « entretiens de travail » je ne t'insulte pas, tu ne m'insulte pas et tout le monde est content.

- Tout le monde est content ? Tu te crois dans un conte de fée ?

- Non, dans une conversation entre deux personnes civilisée.

- Toi, civilisé ? Le blond avait levé un sourcil dédaigneux à cette idée.

- Si les bases de la politesse sont déjà trop pour toi Malfoy on arrête les frais et je me casse.

- Sois donc pas si susceptible Potter, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- Plus sérieusement comment va-t-on expliquer notre soudaine « amitié » au reste du monde ?

- On l'explique pas Malfoy, car il n'y en a pas.

- Qu'est ce qui justifiera nos petits « entretien de travail » dans ce cas.

- Pas besoin de les justifier, personne n'a à savoir.

- Erreur, imagine un instant que les « gentils » gagnent, mais que le vieux fou, le loup-garou et toi vous y restiez. Je prouve comment que j'étais du bon côté de la barrière.

- euh…

- Quelle éloquence ! je veux un minimum de garantie. Je risque quand même gros dans cette affaire. Alors une idée sur la justification ?

- On s'est découvert des points communs ?

- Entre deux sorts mortels ?! Réfléchis un peu. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Malfoy, pas un plein de fiel et de morgue comme ceux auxquels il avait habitué Harry, mais un vrai sourire. Le genre de sourire que tu fais à quelqu'un à qui tu vas faire une blague amicale. Je sais, en fait tu es gay et tu es tombé sous le charme de mon auguste personne et tu sors du placard et m'approche pour tenter de me séduire. Devant l'air abasourdi du brun, Malfoy éclata de rire. Son rire cristallin sonnait comme le doux carrillon de dizaine de clochettes. Le visage d'Harry qui avait été envahi par la fureur pendant un instant s'adoucit.

- Imbécile. Il avait compris même s'il avait du mal à le réaliser que Malfoy avait fait une plaisanterie.

- Je croyais que l'on avait dit pas d'insultes ? » Malfoy avait de nouveau son masque de connard arrogant, mais l'humour n'avait pas disparu de sa voix.

Tous les conflits n'étaient pas résolus, ni les rancœurs effacées, mais l'atmosphère s'était allégée. Ils avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre d'être là, mais savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'ils devaient faire des concessions. Ils seraient amenés à se voir régulièrement et à s'entendre dans une certaine mesure pour le bon déroulement de leur collaboration.

Pendant une heure ils cherchèrent comment justifier leurs rendez-vous. Draco devait à la fois évite d'être catalogué dans la catégorie Mangemorts en devenir, mais ne pouvait pas non plus s'afficher en amoureux des moldus vis-à-vis de ses compagnons de maison. Ils pouvaient difficilement faire ami-ami au vu et au sus de tous car Voldemort le saurait et l'associerait aux infos qui passaient dans l'autre camp et dans ce cas, Draco ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de celle de son père. Ils se torturaient l'esprit sans trouver d'idée assez lumineuse. Harry allait proposer de laisser tomber pour ce soir et de remettre à un autre jour leur brain storming, quand Malfoy le regarda, sérieux comme un pape. A cette idée, Harry dut faire un effort colossal pour éviter d'éclater de rire. _S'il savait que je le compare à quelqu'un qui se doit d'être chaste ! Sûr, il me tuerait_. Draco remarqua bien les efforts du brun pour se contenir, mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil aristocratique et de tousser pour ramener le Griffondor à la réalité.

« Je crois que ma première idée est la meilleure .

- Laquelle ?...Non certainement pas !

- C'est la plus réaliste et la plus pratique.

- Tu crois vraiment que les autres vont croire que je suis amoureux de toi ? Laisse moi rire.

- Je suis beau, riche, intelligent. J'ai été classé trois ans de suite plus beau mec de Poudlard donc, dans l'absolu, c'est plausible.

- Je te hais aux dernières nouvelles.

- Je suis au courant, mais ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ?

- Et je l'aurais franchi comment ?

- Tu es un ado avec des hormones en ébullition, c'est suffisant.

- Et puis quoi encore ! De toute façon, même si j'avais un jour été attiré par toi je ne te l'aurais pas fait savoir.

- Toi, non, mais ton corps oui !

- Hein ?

- Ton élocution ne va pas en s'améliorant. Image une bataille entre nous deux dans un couloir désert, une baguette au sol, les poings qui s'en mêlent, nous roulons à terre, tes sens s'enflamment, ton corps réagit. Et voilà, je suis au courant de ton attirance !

- Non, je refuse !

- Je crois que tu n'as guère le choix Potter.

- C'est juste un moyen de m'humilier.

- Non, ça c'est seulement le côté bonus.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un va croire que je réagis d'une manière « physique » et que, ravi, tu me sautes dessus ?

- Non je t'éjecte de mon précieux corps et je m'enfuis. Quelques jours après, je viens te voir et je te laisse une chance de me séduire. Je peux ainsi prétendre que je tente de te convertir au mal en profitant de ton attirance. Et qu'au pire, tu as un mignon petit cul et que c'est toujours agréable de voir le survivant à mes pieds. Tu-sais-qui sera ravi et mon père ne sera pas suspecté de trahison, même si des infos s'échappent.

- Je refuse de prétendre sortir avec toi.

- Tss tss pas prétendre sortir avec moi, mais prétendre tenter de me séduire dans les instants que je t'accorde dans ma grande mansuétude.

- Pas de bécotage, ni de pelotage.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Dans ce cas Ok, mais il faut mettre deux trois trucs au point…

-… »

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à régler les détails pratiques. Quand Harry rentra dans sa tour il était épuisé et mal à l'aise comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça à ses amis, il n'était même pas gay, alors amoureux de la fouine !!!! _Noooooooooon, Ron va me lapider et Mione me psychanalyser !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Le lendemain, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry fuyait son regard et semblait vouloir éviter toutes conversations qui n'englobent pas la moitié de la classe des Griffondors. L'esprit de la préfète des rouges et or tournait à plein régime. Qu'est ce qui pouvait autant gêner le brun ? Elle était intimement persuadée que c'était en lien avec son rendez vous de la veille, mais se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre aussi mal à l'aise. Au moment où la clique des Serpentards entra dans la grande salle pour le repas, elle eut une révélation ou plutôt Harry lui révéla la raison de sa gêne. Celui-ci avait en effet levé la tête en les entendant arriver avant de la rabaisser précipitamment les joues en feu. Ce pourrait-il que son ami soit amoureux d'une fille de Serpentard ? _Il va se faire tuer par Ron_. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer Harry donc elle évita de lui faire remarquer quoi que ce soit, mais à sa plus grande surprise celui-ci leur donna rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande pendant l'heure de midi.

Quand elle y arriva avec Ron, Harry était déjà là et la salle ressemblait à un vieux salon avec des fauteuils confortables, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée et un carafe de vin sur la table. _Une_ _carafe de vin ? Harry doit vraiment avoir besoin de courage _!

« Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer…euh, Ron…tu devrais t'asseoir. Voilà, euh…Hier soir vous savez j'avais rendez vous et j'ai expliqué à la fille que j'étais pas intéressé, alors on a un peu parlé et elle m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais pas sortir avec elle vu que j'avais personne en vu. Ça m'a fait me poser des questions et jecroisquejepréfèrelesgarcons

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Je préfère les garçons et … et …j'ai un faible pour les blonds bien roulés.

-…Ron jouait la carpe, tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait.

-C'est Draco n'est ce pas, demanda la préfète

-Oui, avoua Harry rouge de gêne et de honte.

-C'est un Mangemort !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Non, son père est un Mangemort, il est différent.

-C'est un connard arrogant qui nous pourrit la vie depuis 6 ans

-C'est un connard avec un beau cul…

-Hermione !!!!

-Quoi ?

-Il est dangereux.

-Je sais. De toute façon il est courant

-Tu lui a dit !!

-Non, mais je l'ai croisé en rentrant et disons que mon corps m'a trahi.

-Comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Il a pas réagi, il s'est barré sans rien dire et ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ses potes n'ont rien dit au petit-déj.

-L'espoir est peut-être permis.

-L'espoir ?! Par Merlin, vous êtes tous les deux tombés sur la tête !

-Ron tu baves sur Lavande, alors ne critique pas les choix d'Harry, Malfoy a un cerveau au moins, lui. »

Cette réplique de la préfète mis fin à la discussion et le trio décida d'aller manger. L'après midi se passa calmement malgré les regards dépités de Ron allant de Draco à Harry. Les choses se compliquèrent après le dîner. En effet, Harry se fit alpagué par Parkinson qui souhaitait « lui parler en privé ». Harry craignait le pire, elle était quand même pressentie pour le rôle de la future Mme Malfoy. Mais la réalité était bien pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars. La brunette avait été mise au courant de « l'attirance » d'Harry et du plan de Draco pour le livrer à son père et elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

« Draco a accepté de tolérer ta présence, pourtant fort désagréable, et je veux bien faire un effort, mais à une seule condition : que tu acquiers un minimum de style. Vu ton air de merlan frit, je vais t'expliquer. Il s'agit de te relooker, car pour l'instant tu ressembles à un épouvantail mal coiffé et habillé de défroques bouffées par un chien. Donc samedi tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-lard direction le coiffeur, l'opticien et les boutiques de vêtements. Draco est un prince et il mérite le meilleur, hors pour l'instant tu n'es même pas digne de lécher ses chaussures. » et sur ce elle tourna les talons et le laissa en plan_. Malfoy je vais te tuer espèce de salaud. Comment ose-t-il lâcher son sale clébard sur moi ?_

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut pire que l'enfer. Le coiffeur lui arrache la moitié du cuir chevelu, raccourci ses cheveux de 5 bons centimètres et le tartina de gel « pour donner un effet coiffé décoiffé » selon ledit tortionnaire. Le passage chez l'opticien ne fut guère plus agréable. Que celui qui n'a pas souffert en mettant en place ses premières lentilles lève la main !!! Mais le pire se fut les boutiques : Pansy le traîna dans absolument tous les magasins de vêtements du village et ils étaient plus nombreux que ce que Harry pensait. En plus, tous ceux qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec un air ébahi ou moqueur. Le survivant et le bouledogue traînant ensemble, faisant les boutiques et relookant Harry, cela valait le détour. Elle le traîna finalement dans l'antre du diable, la taverne de Rosmerta. Jusque là il aimait cet endroit chaleureux, mais y aller pour retrouver la fouine et sa bande au lieu d'Hermione et Ron gâchait tout.

« Potter, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Pansy je te félicite, tu as réussi à faire du binoclard quelque chose de regardable. » Harry bouillait mais il tenait aux informations de Malfoy père.

Les serpentards parlaient de lui, mais il refusait de se mêler à la conversation et il fut heureux de voir arriver la fin de l'après-midi. Sur le chemin du retour, Malfoy s'approcha et lui glissa qu'il devrait « aller au « tailleur malin » sur le Chemin de Traverse, il paraît qu'il font des portes ouvertes mardi dans l'après-midi ». Harry resta perplexe quelques secondes. _Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'une boutique de fringues ? Merde, ça veut dire qu'il y aura une attaque mardi_ ! Aussitôt arrivé au château, il parti à la recherche du Directeur.

A suivre…


	5. Supplice

**Je veux juste être libre…**

**Auteur** :Princemicka

**Bêta** : Hayden35, rapide, gentille, j'en ai de la chance !!!!

**Rating** : T

**WARNINGS** : Pas de spoiler tome 6 HBP. Se passe durant la septième année. Durant la sixième année, Harry a comme d'habitude affronté Voldemort et s'en est plutôt bien sortit, personne n'est mort. Attention il n'a pas reconnu Lucius Malfoy lors de la réunion de Mangemorts dans le cimetière dans le tome 4 et celui-ci n'a pas été impliqué dans le combat au ministère, il n'a donc pas été à Azkaban. Attention YAOI donc si les relations HOMOSEXUELLES vous GENENT PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. A tous les autres bonnes lecture.

**Couple** : Lucius+Harry.

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire de base aussi. La seule chose qui soit de moi c'est la façon dont je raconte cette histoire. L'idée originale et le couple émanent de Djamila Snape, car je réponds à son défi.

**Résumé** : Lucius Malfoy n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais pour faire honneur à son clan, il a toujours bridé sa nature profonde. Ainsi au lieu de rechercher son compagnon à l'adolescence, il a utilisé une potion qui étouffait ses envies et a épousé Narcissa Black. Suite au décès de Narcissa, il décide de cesser de prendre cette potion. Il se rend à Poudlard pour annoncer la mort de sa mère à Draco et lui révéler que lui aussi n'est pas totalement humain. Mais, à Poudlard, il trouve son compagnon qui n'est autre que Harry Potter.

Comme d'hab je m'excuse pour le retard. Le prochain chapitre est par contre presque entièrement écrit et devrait donc mettre moins de temps à arriver.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (un tt petit peu) à la fin.

**Chapitre 5 : Supplice**

Les portes du château à peine passées, Harry faussa compagnie au groupe de Serpentards et fila vers le bureau du directeur. Cependant, rendu devant la gargouille, il se retrouva comme un idiot. C'est bien beau de vouloir parler au directeur mais faudrait**-**il avoir le mot de passe. _Qu'est ce qu'il a encore bien pu inventer ? … une sucrerie…_

« _Euh…Plume en sucre ?_

_Sucettes sanglantes ?_

_Tarte au citron ?_

_Dragées surprises ?_

_Glace au marron ?_

_Charlotte au potiron ?_

_Patacitrouille ?_

… »

Harry arrivait au bout de ses idées quand SirNicholas Mimsy-Porpington traversa le mur à quelques mètres de lui et le voyant l'interpella.

« _Que faites-vous là mon garçon ? Cherchez**-**vousleDirecteur ?_

_- Oui, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire, mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe._

_- Oh ! J'ai interdiction de transmettre le mot de passe, mais de toute façon, il ne vous servirait pas à grand-chose, le professeur Dumbledore est absent pour quelques jours._

_- Mercredi !_

_- Plaît-il ?_

_- Rien, rien. Je vous remercie Sir Nicholas, votre intervention m'évite de perdre du temps. A une autre fois !_

_- Au revoir jeune homme_. »

Le brun entendit à peine la réponse du fantôme, ayant déjà tourné les talons et commencé à courir vers la tour des Griffondors.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall saurait comment joindre Dumbledore. Arrivé devant le bureau de sa directrice de maison, le Griffondor était à bout de souffle et avait un point de côté : monter des escaliers en courant après une après-midi de shopping, ça c'est de la torture. En reprenant laborieusement son souffle, il frappa trois petits coups à la porte des appartements du professeur de métamorphose. Seul le silence entrecoupé par ses halètements lui répondit. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort en appelant sa directrice à travers le bois de la porte. Ses efforts restant insuffisant il se mit à tambouriner du poing, mais sans effets. A croire que le destin continuait de s'acharner contre lui. _Vraiment pas mon jour ! Après avoir supporté Parkinson et les année et que je n'avais autres Serpentards, je cours dans tous les sens pour rien ! Y a pas un adulte responsable dans ce château ! J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau en cinquième personne à qui parler de mes visions du ministères !_ Et une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Rogue ! Déjà l'année précédente, Harry avait oublié qu'il pouvait les aider. Harry devait lui dire, il préviendrait le directeur ou la directrice adjointe. Logiquement, soit il serait déjà au courant et aurait informé le directeur, soit il devait apprendre l'information transmise par Malfoy senior. Harry descendit les escaliers avec autant d'empressement qu'il avait mis à les grimper, manquant de s'étaler à plusieurs reprises en loupant des marches, ne devant son salut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur qui lui permettaient de se raccrocher à la rampe au dernier moment. Il n'avait jamais mis aussi peu de temps pour parcourir le trajet entre sa salle commune et le cachot du maître de potions. Il arriva devant le bureau de Rogue, exténué et en sueur, le froid des cachots ajoutant à son inconfort. Il frappa avec une impatience mêlée de réticence à la porte du directeur des Serpentards. _Faites qu'il soit là_ ! La voix de son professeur de potions s'éleva à travers le bois épais de la porte, l'invitant à entrer d'un ton polaire et désagréable. Apparemment, il appréciait fort peu d'être dérangé un samedi après-midi. _Finalement ça aurait peut-être été mieux qu'il soit absent…Mais bon, veni, vidi, vici. Je me jette_. Harry ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle et pénétra dans la pièce.

« _Professeur, euh… je… j'aurais...euh_

_- Si vous êtes venu me déranger pour bégayer et me faire perdre mon temps vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos jérémiades._

_- L' autre espion m'a fait part d'une attaque importante._

_- Quand ? où ? Soyez clair, Potter._

_- Sur le chemin de Traverse, mardi après midi, près d'une boutique de fringues euh…comment elle s'appelle déjà…ça va me revenir, il a dit … tissettes et brossards, non c'est pas ça. Ah oui…au « tailleur malin » !!!_

Rogue ne l'avait pas interrompu. Le gosse était venu lui faire part d'une information transmise par Lucius. Etrange ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait comme s'il lui faisait confiance ! Mais le plus important était qu'il ne savait rien de cette attaque. Voldemort douterait-il de lui ?

_- Bien. J'en prends note. Vous en avez parlé au directeur ?_

_- Non il est absent, mais je pensais que vous sauriez comment le joindre. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter ça sera fait. Vous pouvez partir maintenant et n'en parlez à personne pas même aux autres professeurs, les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles, surtout ici. Allez déguerpissez_, dit-il en guise de conclusion avant de se repencher sur les papiers qu'il consultait au début de l'entretien. Mais, Harry n'était pas décidé à partir comme ça.

_- Professeur. Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous demander ça…et vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre…, mais…qu'est ce qui vous arriverait si Voldemort avent de votre trahison_.

Rogue releva vivement la tête surpris par l'audace de la question, mais aussi par ce qu'elle sous entendait. Elle révélait que le sale gosse était au moins en partie conscient des risques encourus par les espions, mais aussi qu'il y réfléchissait. _Eprouverait-il de la pitié, ou de la…non ça ne pouvait pas être ça…de la culpabilité de les laisser risquer leur vie pour des informations_ ? Il fit tout pour cacher son trouble et répondit d'un ton froid.

_- Il me tuerait après m'avoir longuement torturé._

_- Et votre famille_ ?

Severus failli répondre qu'il n'en avait pas, mais il répondit à la question sous-jacente, qu'arriverait-il à la famille de Lucius si sa trahison était découverte.

- _Il est très probable qu'elle subirait le même sort_. Le griffondor devait s'intéresser aux motivations de Malfoy seniorilcalculait si son engagement est profond ou pas et quelle valeur accordé à sa « reconversion ». _Serait-il moins stupide et borné qu'il n'en a l'air_ ?

_- Professeur…pourquoi avez-vous tourner le dos à Voldemort en sachant ça ?_

_- Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter_ ! cingla-t-il avant d'ajouter à mi-voix, _mais peut-être un jour le saurez vous…_

_- Excusez moi professeur. Je vais y aller._

_- Vous croyez sortir de mon bureau en toute impunité à un moment où la plupart des élèves de ma maison traînent dans les couloirs en revenant de Pré au Lard, et ce avant une attaque qui va tourner en déconvenue pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tenez vous donc tant que ça à voir ma tête sur un plateau, Potter ?_

_- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je vais devoir rester ici ?_

_- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je saurais vous occuper, il y a ici des chaudrons qui n'attendent que vous. Au fait 20 points en moins pour vos questions indiscrètes et 10 points en plus pour être venu m'informer au plus tôt. Pour le reste du monde vous êtes désormais en retenue_. »

_J'avais dit que cette journée était maudite_, pesta Harry en son fort intérieur avant de s'attaquer à la pile de chaudron qui lui tendait les bras.

HPLDHPLDHPLD

Toute la journée du mardi, Harry fut fébrile. Rogue avait-il bien transmis son message ? Les aurors seraient-ils assez nombreux ? Qu'arriverait-il si leur espion était capturé ou tué ? S'il leur avait menti ? Son esprit bouillonnait, les questions fusaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête, enveloppant ses pensées dans un tissu mouvant et bruyant de pensées inachevées. Il était agité comme une puce, gigotait sur sa chaise, incapable de rester tranquille trente secondes. Ce n'est que devant le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie qu'il se calma. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit ou qu'elle se mette à se poser des questions ou s'en était fini de lui et de son secret. La Miss ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre ou savoir et elle était très, trop douée pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Harry prit donc sur lui pour retrouver son calme…en tout cas en apparence…

Rien. Pas la moindre agitation des enseignants. Pas le moindre bruissement des ailes d'un hibou. Pas un seul pas affolé dans les couloirs ou même un peu pressé. On aurait dit que tout le château et ses habitants ignoraient ce qui se passait là dehors à ce moment. Harry savait quelle scène devait se dérouler sur le Chemin de Traverse à cette heure et il ne comprenait pas comment ceux qui étaient au courant pouvaient rester si foutrement calme ! _Comment le professeur Mac Gonagall peut-elle faire cours aussi calmement en sachant que des gens sont peut-être en train de mourir, peut-être des enfants ou d'anciens élèves ou des parents d'élèves ou des amis_…L'impuissance rongeait Harry et l'ignorance accentuait ce fait. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus au dîner ?

Mais au dîner, rien de plus, calme plat, pas de chouette, pas de larmes ni de rire. Rien…encore que…_Rogue n'est pas à sa place_. Il lui arrive d'éviter le dîner dans la Grande Salle, mais c'est rare, assez rare pour qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçue, d'autant plus avec l'attaque prévue cet après-midi. Cependant ni Dumbledore, ni Malfoy ne lui firent signe et Harry dut se résoudre à aller se coucher sans réponse en espérant que la Gazette du sorcier du lendemain lui apporteraient quelques informations. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre l'arrivée de ce torchon, car à peine la tête sur l'oreiller il s'endormit et plongea dans une vision de cauchemar. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé le jour même, car il était au premier rang pour assister au sort que Voldemort réservait à ses serviteurs pour leur défaite cuisante. Harry se trouvait dans une salle immense, très haute de plafond, éclairée par de multiples torches disposées le long des murs. La pièce restait cependant froide et sombre, les ombres s'étendant entre les flaques de lumières qui révélaient les splendeurs passées de cette demeure, tapisseries désormais en lambeaux, argenterie tannée par les années. Il se tenait sur une sorte d'estrade, surplombant les mangemorts agenouillés, à la place où se trouvait sans doute le Lord. Les fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'étaient pas nombreux, et leurs robes en mauvais état témoignaient de leur lutte contre les aurors. Ils attendaient humiliés et effrayés la sentence de leur maître. Celui-ci les invectivaient violement, leur reprochant leur incapacité à effectuer correctement la moindre tâche, même la plus simple, les rabaissant au rang de déchets des sang-purs, inaptes à exterminer la lie**1** de l'humanité. Il ponctuait chaque phrase d'un « _Endoloris_ » qu'Harry ressentait profondément dans sa chair. Au cours de cette séance de punition collective, il reconnut son professeur, apparemment blessé, étrangement il ressenti**t** un pincement à cette constatation. Il aperçut aussi son indicateur. Au moins ils sont en vie, la chape de culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules s'allégea d'un brin.

Après une diatribe, qui sembla interminable à Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia ses fidèles, ne gardant à ses côtés que Malfoy senior. Apparemment il réservait un sort particulier au blond. Celui**-**ci attendait son jugement agenouillé sur le sol gelé de la salle.

« _Lucius ! Tu m'as énormément déçu ! Toi, mon fidèle parmi les fidèles, tu as lamentablement échoué. Je te confie une mission simplissime et tu reviens avec trois serviteurs en moins et sans avoir provoqué aucun dégâts. Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Je suis désappointé et tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me décevoir. Endoloris_. »

Il laissa le sort actif si longtemps que le corps du blond, désormais étendu par terre, s'arquait et se tordait en tous sens sous la douleur et la tension engendrées par cette torture. Quand le Lord daigna enfin relever sa baguette, Malfoy se remit péniblement à genoux, haletant.

« _Je suis désolé Maître, ils nous attendaient, je n'ai rien pu faire. Nous avions à peine transplaner que déjà ils se jetaient sur nous et tentaient de nous arrêter_.

_- Ils vous attendaient ?! Un traître ! Tu aurais dû le prévoir. Endoloris_. Et la torture recommença pour le mangemort.Le Lord réfléchissait aux implications des propos de Lucius tandis que celui-ci tressautait au sol sans qu'un seul son ne franchisse ses lèvres. _Qui pouvait oser défier son autorité ? LUI ? Sans doute. Il était le seul qui aurait l'impudence de lui nuire…_

_- Tu vas le trouver Lucius et tu me l'amèneras que je lui arrache moi-même les viscères avant de le laisser se vider de son sang pour qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu as un mois Lucius, trente jours pas un de plus. Passer ce délai je confierais cette mission à quelqu'un de plus compétent et tu subiras mon mécontentement_.

_- Comptez sur moi Maître, je ne vous décevrai plus._

_- Tu as intérêt, susurra Voldemort d'un ton sadique et satisfait. Tu commenceras tes recherches par Rogue._

_- Severus ?_

_- Oui, il joue l'espion auprès du vieux fou, le connaissant il pourrait vouloir duper tout le monde pour assurer son salut. Veille à ce que la vérité soit faite à son sujet._

_- Je vérifierai que sa loyauté vous est toute acquise._

_- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi Lucius. Il ménagea une pause dans son discours avant d'interpeller de nouveau le blond. Avant que tu ne te retires, une question me titille. Goyle senior m'a rapporté une rumeur selon laquelle ton fils fréquenterait le jeune Potter. Je n'ai pas accordé foi à pareille ineptie. Je suppose que j'ai eu raison de le punir pour se mensonges… ?_

_- Brutus Goyle vous a dit la vérité…_

_- Endoloris. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication ou la peau de ton précieux rejeton ne vaudra bientôt plus rien. Ce serait délicat pour toi de le regarder mourir sous tes yeux, n'est-ce pas._

_- Draco s'est aperçu que le garçon n'est pas insensible à ses charmes et il essaye de l'amadouer pour l'attirer vers vous. Une sorte de piège où il serait l'appât._

_- Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre qui fit gémir Harry dans son sommeil._

_- Le fils Potter amoureux d'un Malfoy ! A croire que tout peux arriver. Son ton devient soudainement glacial. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé de cela au plus tôt ?_

_- Draco voulait d'abord voir si le garçon mordait à l'hameçon et s'il pouvait le berner. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs et je comptais vous en parler dès que les choses se seraient mises en place._

_- Je déteste les surprises et les cachotteries ! Ton fils à intérêt à réussir où il vous en coûtera à tous les deux. »_

Il jeta un ultime doloris au blond avant de le laisser se retirer.

HPLDHPLDHPLD

Lucius transplana avec peine au manoir, il s'effondra sans aucune grâce dans la seule salle accessible de cette manière. Ils se traîna, plus qu'il ne marcha vers la porte proprement dite du manoir. Il désactiva les protections magiques afin de rentrer puis les releva avec douleur, cet acte magique affaiblissant le peu de force qui lui restait. Il entendit le « pop » caractéristique des elfes de maison. « _prépare le bain et apporte dans la chambre les potions habituelles_ », ordonna-t-il dans un état second sans jeter un regard à l'elfe agenouillé devant lui. Ces serviteurs étaient peut-être idiots et sans grand intérêt, mais ils connaissaient leur travail. Il traversa le manoir vers sa chambre en économisant le plus possible ses forces bien malmenées par l'entretien avec Voldemort et la séance intensive de doloris. Les potions l'attendaient sur sa commode. Merci Merlin ! La première lui permet de réparer les dommages internes, la seconde de lui redonner de la vigueur et la troisième de faire disparaître les bleus et les éraflures dues aux « rencontres » avec le sol rugueux de la salle d'apparat de l'ancien manoir Grindewald. Il laissa de côté la dernière. La potion de sommeil sans rêve lui garantirait un minimum de repos après ses ablutions. Il se plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude du bain. Celle-ci avait la propriété de détendre ses muscles et son esprit. Il repassa dans sa tête le cour de la soirée. Pour toute autre personne, pas même son fils, il n'aurait accepté avec une telle résignation d'être torturé pour le bon plaisir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais là il ne regrettait rien, ni sa trahison, ni sa punition. Il adhérait certes à l'idéal de pureté du sang et n'appréciait toujours pas les moldus, mais cela était désormais secondaire. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son âme sœur, et il était content d'avoir découvert son identité avant que Draco ne suive ses traces, il pouvait aujourd'hui protéger les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui et le Veela en lui exultait à cette idée. Quand l'eau fut froide il sortit apaisé et détendu. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit, les jours à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait régler le problème de l'espion. Il faudrait qu'il prenne rendez vous avec Severus, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Rien qu'à cette idée il sentit poindre la migraine. Il prit la potion de sommeil sans rêve et accepta avec bonheur de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, même s'il aurait préféré ceux de son compagnon…

A suivre.

Pour les anomymes n'hésitez pas à laisser un mail, j'essaierais de vous répondre via ce moyen vu qu'on a normalement pas le droit de répondre dans les chap.

Merci Elise, c'est gentil. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Elam Rogue Alors cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

Ange34, sans vouloir me spoiler, ce sera pas pour tout de suite, le rapprochement sera assez lent et fastidieux.

1Pour répondre à ma bêta, la lie de quelque chose c'est ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais, le déchet, le rebut.


	6. Severus

**Je veux juste être libre…**

**Auteur** :Princemicka

**Bêta** : Hayden35 et Liliepingouin

**Rating** : T

**WARNINGS** : Pas de spoiler tome 6 HBP. Se passe durant la septième année. Durant la sixième année, Harry a comme d'habitude affronté Voldemort et s'en est plutôt bien sortit, personne n'est mort. Attention il n'a pas reconnu Lucius Malfoy lors de la réunion de Mangemorts dans le cimetière dans le tome 4 et celui-ci n'a pas été impliqué dans le combat au ministère, il n'a donc pas été à Azkaban. Attention YAOI donc si les relations HOMOSEXUELLES vous GENENT PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. A tous les autres bonnes lecture.

**Couple** : Lucius+Harry.

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire de base aussi. La seule chose qui soit de moi c'est la façon dont je raconte cette histoire. L'idée originale et le couple émanent de Djamila Snape, car je réponds à son défi.

**Résumé** : Lucius Malfoy n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais pour faire honneur à son clan, il a toujours bridé sa nature profonde. Ainsi au lieu de rechercher son compagnon à l'adolescence, il a utilisé une potion qui étouffait ses envies et a épousé Narcissa Black. Suite au décès de Narcissa, il décide de cesser de prendre cette potion. Il se rend à Poudlard pour annoncer la mort de sa mère à Draco et lui révéler que lui aussi n'est pas totalement humain. Mais, à Poudlard, il trouve son compagnon qui n'est autre que Harry Potter.

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ma disparition pendant de long mois et du retard pris dans la publication. Suite à un accident de thé j'ai perdu un certain nombre de données sur mon ordi, dont les nouveaux chaps. Le temps me manquant ainsi que l'inspiration j'ai laissé le fandom de côté. Les longues journées de rédaction pour les cours ne me donnant guère envie de me remettre à écrire le soir venu je n'ai pas avancé sur mes histoires. **Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient une suite bien avant aujourd'hui**. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. **Je ne promets rien pour la publication de la suite** car l'été va être chargé et une grosse année m'attend en septembre, alors **la publication sera aléatoire**. **Je remercie Liliepingouin** de m'avoir donné des coups de pieds au derrière pour que je m'y remette et **ma bêta Hayden** d'être toujours fidèle au rendez–vous. Voici les **réponses aux anonymes** les autres ayant normalement été faites par mails. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre adresse mail si vous n'avez pas de compte, je vous répondrai de cette façon car normalement les réponses sont interdites dans les chaps…

**Diane** : Et oui tu peux bien dire pauvre Harry car il n'a pas fini d'en baver dans cette histoire. En ce qui concerne la compagne/ou le compagnon (ne soyons pas sexiste) de Draco je ne dirai rien même sous la torture, mais promis ça va poser de nouveaux pbs ! LOL. **Lilou** : Toi qui aime Sev tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre consacré exclusivement à nôtre adoré maître des potions ! Et oui le but du chapitre précédent était de faire comprendre certaines choses à un Harry souvent un brin trop naïf. En ce qui concerne l'attitude de Sev vis-à-vis de l'autre espion réponse dans quelques lignes. **Ange 34** : Désolé si le chap précédent était court, mais mes journée étant courtes je n'avais guère le temps de faire mieux. Ce chapitre ci devrait être plus long, mais j'avoue que pour cette fic j'ai une préférence pour les chapitres assez courts. En ce qui concerne la longueur j'avoue ne pas en avoir une idée nette. J'ai la trame générale dans la tête mais les persos sont têtus et n'en font parfois qu'à leur tête. En tout cas ce devrait être une histoire assez longue. **Morhian** : Sympa ton pseudo, c'est un prénom ? Je te remercie pour tes compliments et espère que la suite te plaira malgré le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'elle arrive. **Touraz** : Merci et voilà enfin la suite. **Adenoide** : Ma connaissance des veelas est assez superficielle je l'avoue. Lol. Mais je pars du principe que la partie veela de Lucius est encore groggy après 17 ans sous calmant et qu'elle accorde plus d'importance au bien être du compagnon qu'à la consommation du lien. Cependant ta remarque est intéressante et je glisserais peut être quelque chose à ce propos à un moment ou un autre. **Elise** : désolée de te décevoir car dans ce chapitre pas de confrontation Lucius Harry, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

**En espérant avoir répondu un petit mot à tout le monde** je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**.

**Chapitre 6 : Severus**

Il jeta un ultime doloris au blond avant de le laisser se retirer. Les contours de la scène devinrent flous, puis s'estompèrent avant de disparaître et Harry se réveilla dans son lit, tremblant et en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le corps meurtri. Merci Merlin, il avait pensé à jeter un sort de silence sur son lit et ses camarades dormaient encore à poings fermés. Harry avait mal, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Sa conscience le taraudait, il se sentait coupable de laisser d'autres personnes souffrir en attendant qu'il soit prêt à affronter cette enflure de Voldemort. Il avait beau détester Malfoy père et douter de ses motivations, il le voir torturer ne l'enchantait pas. C'était la même chose pour Rogue. Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas été tourmenté trop longuement parce qu'avec sa blessure il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. _Sa blessure ! Etait-elle grave ?_ Il devrait peut-être lui venir en aide, le professeur ne pourrait pas aller voir Pomfresh et personne d'autre ne savait qu'il était en mauvais état. Et il devait le prévenir de la méfiance de Voldemort à son égard. Sa décision était prise, il irait au devant de la chauve-souris des cachots.

La conversation entre le Lord et l'espion n'avait en fait duré qu'un court moment, même si pour Harry elle paru interminable. S'il se dépêchait il trouverait peut-être le maître des potions sur le chemin de ses appartements, car il n'avait pu transplaner qu'en dehors de Poudlard et la route est longue entre Pré au Lard et le château quand on est blessé. Harry se précipita hors de la tour des Griffondors. Par une fenêtre il put apercevoir une ombre noire qui se dirigeait vers le château à pas lents. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Peu importait le bruit qu'il pouvait faire, il devait porter secours à un de ses alliés. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas mais ils jouaient dans la même équipe.

Il débarqua dans le hall au moment où Rogue repoussait derrière lui la lourde porte du château. Il n'entendit pas Harry approcher, le sang battant dans ses tempes occultant tout autre bruit et ne le vit pas non plus, le regard brouillé par un film grisâtre. Mais il sentit des bras le rattraper alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans une bienheureuse inconscience. Albus était là, tout allait s'arranger.

Harry se retrouva brusquement avec un Rogue évanoui sur les bras, au sens propre du terme. [ndlb : pauvre Harry ! je suis morte de rire en imaginant la situation Le temps était comme suspendu, les secondes s'étiraient, puis le silence fut brisé par un petit ploc, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore. C'était le sang du mangemort qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte, l'éloignant un peu plus de la vie. Ce léger bruit sortit Harry de son apathie et, après avoir jeté un sort pour alléger son professeur, il reprit sa course vers les cachots, son fardeau sur les bras, avec sur les épaules un poids un peu plus lourd que la veille. Il pénétra dans la salle de classe, déposa le professeur sur son bureau et ouvrit la porte de la réserve. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement, réparer les dégâts du doloris et apaiser la douleur. A cet instant il était presque heureux d'avoir fait autant de séjours à l'infirmerie pour des causes diverses et variées, car il n'eut aucun mal à trouver les potions et onguents nécessaires à sa tâche.

Tant que le professeur fut dans les vapes, sa tâche fut aisée, mais les problèmes commencèrent quand il reprit conscience. Il commença à s'agiter et à l'insulter ; le nombre de points de griffondors baissa dangereusement en quelques minutes à peine. Harry commençait à en avoir ras le bol de cet abruti.

« _Bon sang, laissez-moi faire !. Autrement c'est votre cadavre qu'on va retrouver demain. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter je n'irai certainement pas raconter ça, on m'internerait pour prétendre vous avoir aidé. Mince on est dans le même camp ! Demain vous redeviendrez l'imbuvable maître des potions et moi l'insupportable petit con ! Maintenant dites-moi votre mot de passe, je vous mets dans votre lit et j'efface à jamais ce moment de ma mémoire._

_- Compagnon à la noix_

_- Quoi ?!_

_- C'est mon mot de passe_

_- ????? …Ok _» [ndlb : liliepingouin morte de rire qui essaie de pas sourire bêtement devant son écran sachant que y a ses parents à coté

Harry fit ce qu'il avait dit et le lendemain, Rogue se vengea à sa manière : Harry comprit que, jusque-là, il l'avait à peine ennuyé en cours. Son calvaire commençait. Eh oui, comme on dit, « _L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions »_.

**HPLMHPLMHPLM**

L'idée même que ce sale gosse arrogant et insupportable ait pu le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse mettait le professeur de potion dans un état de rage impressionnant. ²²avec ses antécédents familiaux le gosse ne laisserait certainement pas passer une telle opportunité de le ridiculiser à la moindre occasion, même s'il affirmait le contraire. Il savait que le parfait griffondor le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements avant de l'humilier publiquement comme les Maraudeurs avaient toujours pris plaisir à le faire. _La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque_. C'était bien là un des rares préceptes que son moldu de père lui avait appris qui avait une quelconque valeur. Et, aujourd'hui, il l'appliquait à la lettre, abreuvant ce petit impertinent de sarcasmes et d'insultes. Il savourait par avance une vengeance bien méritée. Cependant, même ces commentaires désagréables ne le soulageaient pas vraiment. Il savait agir avec partialité et de façon inique, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que le gamin se souciât réellement de son sort ou de celui de Lucius. C'est donc d'humeur maussade qu'il pénétra dans ses appartements après le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos et de calme et éventuellement à un bon verre de whisky pur feu pour faire passer sa mauvaise conscience.

Cependant, ses espoirs de tranquillité furent réduits à néant par le bruit du heurtoir frappant la lourde porte de chêne. Quel imbécile pouvait bien venir le poursuivre jusque dans son antre à cette heure là ? _Foutu Albus… !_ Maugréant contre le sort qui s'acharnait à lui mettre dans les pattes ce vieux fou drogué aux bonbons au citron, Severus se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée de ses appartements, priant Merlin d'abréger ses souffrances. Il se composa le visage le moins amène qu'il put avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un regard noir pour le malheureux qui venait le déranger dans sa retraite. Regard noir qui ne produisit aucun effet sur un Lucius Malfoy apparemment en pleine forme. _Finalement le vieux fou n'aurait pas été un tel calvaire !_ Subir Lucius à la fin d'une journée éprouvante n'était pas un sort enviable, surtout quand il avait l'air froid et hautain du parfait Malfoy.

« _Que fais tu là ?_

_- Est-ce une manière d'accueillir un vieil ami ?_

_- La meilleure qui soit pour te recevoir toi. [ndlb : trop aimable ce cher rogue !_

_- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Severus, mais sans doute serions-nous mieux installés dans des fauteuils autour d'un bon verre pour discuter._

_- Apparemment je n'ai pas le choix. Entre. _Le brun s'effaça de mauvaise grâce pour laisser son hôte pénétrer dans le salon

_- Tu me sembles d'une humeur exécrable. Les monstres te torturent donc à ce point. _

_- Un seul, l'imbécile heureux que tu as choisis comme compagnon._

_- Tiens ta langue Severus._

_- Si on ne peut même plus avoir d'opinion divergente, _pesta le professeur avec mauvaise foi_. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour t'enquérir de ma santé…_

_- En effet, je suis venu voir le directeur des serpentards pour savoir si la perte de sa mère n'affecte pas l'attitude et les résultats de Draco._

- Ton fils sait très bien cacher ses sentiments et ses véritables motivations. Il a même réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces des enseignants en fréquentant le Survivant. En résumé il assure au mieux sa fonction de leader. Ce point réglé j'imagine que l'inquiétude vis-à-vis du bien-être de mon filleul n'est pas la seule raison de ta visite.

_- Tu me connais très bien mon ami, mais je t'assure que son bien-être m'importe réellement._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, il se remet et sa nouvelle « amitié » — _son ton était soudain devenu dédaigneux_ — est un défi qui lui permet de penser à autre chose et de garder la tête hors de l'eau._

_- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Parler du jeune Potter m'amène à l'autre raison de ma venue. _

_- Tu as un problème avec le sale gosse ? Tu désires une potion pour amoindrir le lien en attendant de te révéler à lui ? _Même si le ton était sarcastique et froid l'inquiétude sincère du maître de potion était visible sur son visage

_- Non de ce côté il n'y a pas de problème, j'arrive à me contrôler. Mon côté veela est encore affaibli par des années de potions et conscient que mon compagnon sera mien tôt ou tard._

_- Si ce n'est pas Potter, ce doit être le Seigneur des Ténèbres…Une mission concernant le gamin ?_

_- Pas tout à fait, mais l'idée est là._

_- Lucius !! Ma patience a des limites et elle arrive à son terme !!!_

_- Es-tu l'espion de Dumbledore ?_

La surprise traversa le visage ingrat de Rogue avant qu'un masque de lassitude ne tombe sur ses traits.

_- Lucius, toi mieux que quiconque, tu sais pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui je suis devenu mangemort. Malgré tout ce qu'IL pourrait faire, jamais je ne parviendrais à LE trahir, je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux qu'assister impuissant à son déclin, spectateur silencieux et immobile de sa déchéance inéluctable. Il va échouer, je le sais, car il s'est trahi lui-même, mais je ne peux pas le tromper, cela m'est impossible…et encore moins le duper…_

_- Tu m'as bien conseillé de devenir espion…_

_- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vécu un amour impossible que tu dois souffrir de la même manière. Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de te souhaiter une telle chose. Cependant, sache que je ne me laisserais pas accuser d'une trahison qui n'est pas la mienne. Je ne serais pas la tête de turc que tu accuseras pour sauver tes fesses et celles de ton précieux compagnon. Trouve toi une autre victime à livrer sur un plateau au Lord. Je te fais confiance pour dénicher une coupable approprié. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et une pile de copies en retard…_ »

Le message était clair, Severus le congédiait, lui, un Malefoy, comme on le ferait du dernier elfe de maison. L'ironie était mordante, mais Severus était bien le seul à avoir jamais eu ce privilège. Lucius partit donc, rasséréné à propos de la loyauté de son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient certes pas parlés longtemps, mais cela suffisait pour le convaincre de la bonne foi de Severus. La lassitude de ses traits, la mélancolie et les regrets qui s'attardaient dans son regard et dans sa voix étaient autant de preuves pour le blond. _L'amour est une drôle de chose_. Au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, il se rappela le jour où Severus était tombé dans le piège auquel il avait lui-même succombé et s'était laissé tenter par ce qu'apportait le statut de mangemort. Ce soir-là aussi cette pensée avait traversé son.

**Flash-back**

Lucius était en dernière année à Poudlard, il était le prince incontesté de sa maison, ambitieux, manipulateur, flatteur si nécessaire, imbu de lui-même et beau. Un leader-né qui avait su imposer son hégémonie. Seules deux personnes avaient son oreille1, sa fiancée et confidente, Narcissa Black et un sixième année étrange et renfermé, taciturne mais brillant, Severus Rogue. Ces deux hommes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre avaient su reconnaître leurs qualités respectives et la nécessité d'être alliés plutôt qu'ennemis. Très tôt le blond avait pris le sang-mêlé dans sa cour et celui-ci s'y était taillé une place enviable et enviée. Etre le bras droit du leader sans pour autant être à sa botte était tout sauf négligeable et lui assurait tranquillité et respect de la part des autres serpentards. Ses plans et ses capacités servaient au mieux les intérêts du blond. De cette association disparate était née une véritable amitié et une profonde confiance. Et c'est grâce à cette confiance chèrement acquise que le blond tentait de convaincre le brun de le suivre dans ce qui serrait, il en était sûr, l'expérience la plus exaltante et la meilleure de toute leur vie.

« _Tu devrais venir ce soir, Severus. Tu ne pourrais que tomber d'accord avec ses propos. Il dit des choses tellement vraies, tellement sensées. Quand on l'écoute on a l'impression qu'il nous enlève nos œillères et nous montre les choses telles qu'elles sont et non pas telles qu'elles semblent être. Je suis certain que tu adhérerais à ses idées. _

_- Je te trouve un peu trop enthousiaste Lucius. Tu n'as jamais eu une âme de suiveur et là tu es prêt à lui obéir ? Navré si ça te vexe mon ami, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es laissé embobiner par un beau parleur. A t'entendre il me fait plus l'effet d'un démagogue que d'un homme de pensée._

_- Tu te trompes, c'est vrai je suis enthousiaste, mais c'est parce qu'enfin un homme est prêt à regarder la vérité en face. Il défend les intérêts des sorciers contre les menaces moldues. Quand on voit comment ils se sont massacrés entre eux, imagine quel danger ils représentent pour nous qui ne sommes qu'une minorité comparés à leur nombre. Je refuse d'être mené à l'abattoir et cet homme peut nous protéger. Ne dit-on pas « Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre » ? Je ne fais que me fier à cet antique précepte. Allez viens avec moi. Ecoute-le au moins une fois et si tu n'es pas convaincu après ça, plus jamais je ne t'en parlerais. [ndlb :Mouais on y croit…_

_- C'est une promesse ?_

_- C'en est une !..._ »

Réussir à convaincre Severus n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il l'avait finalement persuadé d'assister au prochain meeting tenu par celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Severus le suivit donc jusqu'à la demeure où résidait Tom Jedusor. Il y avait foule ce soir-là, presque toute la bonne société était présente. Ils retrouvèrent certains de leurs camarades de maison, Avery, Nott, Lestrange… Ils les saluèrent ainsi que leurs parents. Les visages étaient placides, affables, l'ambiance plutôt bon enfant. Severus, qui s'était attendu à croiser des gens tendus et vindicatifs, sentit sa nervosité diminuer. Il eut le temps de se joindre à quelques conversations anodines, puis le maître de maison fit son apparition. Tous les bavardages s'estompèrent, les rires s'éteignirent et les différents groupes se tournèrent vers Voldemort. Celui-ci dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante. Sa prestance et son élégance imposaient le respect et sa stature lui donnait une présence forte. Ses traits fins, mais racés et affirmés lui conféraient une beauté étrange et captivante, fascinante et envoûtante. Dès qu'il prit la parole, l'assistance fut suspendue à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles. Son discours était presque hypnotique, il reposait sur les peurs et les attentes de son public. Il en jouait pour les mener là où il le souhaitait. Il n'imposait rien, mais suggérait tout. Il laissait planer les menaces et les dangers, comme une trame de fond à son discours. Et si le pouvoir de persuasion de ses paroles n'était pas suffisant, toute son attitude affirmait sa supériorité. Lucius s'arracha quelques secondes à l'emprise de Voldemort pour observer son ami. Celui-ci semblait envoûté, à tel point qu'il ne répondit pas à l'appel du blond, trop concentré sur le discours de Voldemort. Avec un sourire satisfait Lucius se remit à écouter les projets d'avenir que leur soumettait le maître de maison.

De retour chez lui en compagnie de son ami, il l'interrogea sur ses premières impressions et sur son sentiment à propos de cette soirée.

« _Alors mon ami, qu'as-tu pensé du discours de ce soir ?_

_- Euh… _

La légère hésitation de Severus ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Lucius qui tenta d'aiguiller son ami vers une réponse plus éloquente.

_- Il est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Sa présence ne laisse pas indifférent._

Severus ne répondit pas à la remarque, mais rougit brusquement. Une telle réaction était anormale de la part de ce garçon taciturne et imperméable aux sentiments. Lucius se sentit brusquement inquiet pour son ami et l'interrogea durement :

_- Sev ! Qu'as-tu retenu du discours ?_

_- L'importance de la qualité du sang ?..._

_- As-tu écouté ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ?? Tu semblais pourtant captivé, tu ne m'a même pas entendu t'appeler !_

_- Tu m'as parlé ? - Si ce n'est pas le discours, qu'est-ce qui retenait ton attention de la sorte ?_ Un nouveau rougissement trahit le brun. _Non, ne me dis rien ! Je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de cela. C'est impossible Severus, tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas être attiré par lui. Il ne l'accepteras pas. C'est impossible. [ndlb :Si ! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! espèce d'auteur machiavélique qui aime torturer ses personnages ! c'est qu'il va pas aller en s'embellissant le ptit tom ! pauvre sev ! cela dit, ce passage est génialissime. Applaudissements de liliepingouin._

_- Je suis navré de te décevoir Lucius._

_- Tu ne me déçois pas ! Tu m'inquiètes. Le désir est un piège et s'il l'apprend il t'en cuira, soit parce qu'il te rejettera de notre marche au progrès, soit parce qu'il t'utiliseras. Adhères à ses idées, mais pas à l'homme. Par Merlin, je t'en conjure !_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucius, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je ne succomberais pas au désir ou à l'amour. Je ne laisserais pas de telles émotions m'avilir. Fais moi confiance_. »

**Fin du Flash-back **

Et Lucius lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait même recommandé auprès du maître pour ses qualités de potioniste. Le lord avait été intéressé par ses compétences et avait intégré Severus dans les rangs de ses mangemorts. Le brun avait très vite grimpé les échelons pour pénétrer dans le premier cercle. Ses aptitudes, son esprit vif et cynique, ses réparties cinglantes et son mépris des moldus avaient plues au Lord qui voyait en lui une arme acérée et efficace. Severus était devenu l'amant du Lord, peu de gens étaient au courant, mais Lucius l'avait su sans même sans même avoir besoin de l'aveu de son ami. Il ignorait seulement comment ce que le maître considérait comme une aventure s'était terminé. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était affiché avec un nouveau mignon il avait regretté, un bref instant, d'avoir poussé Severus dans cette voie, mais le visage lisse et indifférent de celui-ci avait apaisé ses remords. Il n'ignorait cependant pas que son ami avait été éprouvé par ce rejet et qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour celui qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard. Après sa disparition il s'était refermé encore plus sur lui-même, déversant ses remarques fielleuses et cyniques sur tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient, épanchant sa haine et son dégoût de lui et des autres sur ses élèves, maudissant celui qui l'avait à jamais condamné à une solitude amère. L'amour vain et torturé que le brun portait au Lord était ce qui le retenait envers et contre tout, et surtout malgré lui-même, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius était douloureusement conscient que son ami ne pourrait jamais trahir celui qui restait l'homme de sa vie. Cependant le blond ignorait bien des choses…

**Flash-back**

Severus était figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cette dernière était à peine entrouverte, mais elle en dévoilait déjà trop pour son âme blessée et torturée. Devant ses yeux, dans cette chambre si familière, dans ce lit qu'il connaissait bien, se jouait une scène qu'il avait trop souvent jouée, mais les protagonistes étaient changés. Dans le théâtre des vanités, les rôles avaient été redistribués et il était relégué au rang de doublure inutile et désuète. Point de planches pour cette pièce, mais un lit, point de costume mais des corps nus, en accord, qui se cherchent, se trouvent, se frôlent, point de dialogue, mais des gémissements rauques et le bruit des chairs qui se rencontrent. Devant lui se jouait le dernier acte de ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour. Le corps qu'il connaissait si bien et dont il voyait, derrière ses paupières fermées en comme pour nier la réalité, tous les pleins et les déliés, se mouvait, non pas seul, mais en accord avec un autre corps, pénétrant fougueusement celui-ci, l'étreignant avec violence et douceur. Ses oreilles étaient saturées de sons parasites, aux gémissements de l'autre se mêlaient les mots susurrés par son amant qu'il croyait être le seul à entendre. Dans un dernier regard, il vit les deux hommes se tendre dans la jouissance avant de se laisser aller. Et ces mots résonnèrent « _Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me satisfaire, tu es le seul sur lequel je puisse compter. Sans toi je n'atteindrais pas mon but. Tu es mon meilleur élément_. ». Ces mots que Severus connaissaient par cœur, qui étaient gravés dans son âme, dans son esprit et dans sa chair. A chaque fois qu'il avait partagé la couche du Lord, celui-ci les avaient prononcés avant de lui confier une mission périlleuse qu'il était soi-disant le seul capable d'exécuter. Foutaises ! Il n'avait jamais été qu'un jouet entre les mains de cet homme, une poupée avec laquelle on se divertit,puis qu'on abandonne quand on s'en est lassé ou qu'elle est cassée.

Le jour même, Severus alla trouver Dumbledore et lui proposa ses services, non pas parce qu'il venait soudainement de voir où était le bien, il avait déjà compris cette réalité avant, mais parce qu'il refusait que son humiliation reste impunie. C'était une motivation égoïste, certes, mais inébranlable, car elle reposait sur les vestiges de son honneur. Sa fierté était bien la seule chose qui avait survécut au passage du Lord dans sa vie, même si celui-ci avait tout fait pour la piétiner. Aux yeux de celui-ci il ne changea pas d'attitude, continuant à se soumettre comme une gentille catin, mais pour le reste du monde il devint encore plus froid et sarcastique.

Le miracle effectué par Potter au soir du 31 octobre le libéra d'un poids, mais lui rappela aussi sa douleur et rendit les remords plus acérés. Il regrettait d'avoir livré la partie de la prophétie qu'il avait entendue, mais à ce moment-là il était encore totalement sous la coupe du Lord, mais même cette excuse ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa conscience. Son cœur et son âme aussi le lançaient, car malgré les souffrances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient il l'aimait encore et même son corps le réclamait. Incapable de se pardonner à lui-même il était devenu celui que tout le monde connaissait sous le surnom de bâtard des cachots, alias le bâtard graisseux… un infâme salaud taciturne et désagréable, un être dur et cynique, aigri et rancunier.

La résurrection de Voldemort avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Le brillant jeune homme qui l'avait séduit avait disparu, remplacé par un vieillard à tête de serpent obsédé par la vengeance et se moquant des intérêts et de la vie de ses serviteurs. Sa déchéance renforçait la volonté de Severus : il devait le mettre en échec, même si son cœur devait cesser de battre en même temps que celui de Tom. Pour mener à bien ce projet, même Lucius devait ignorer son rôle.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le blond, convaincu par la prestation du professeur de potion, cherchait un nouveau coupable à se mettre sous la dent. Quitte à condamner un « innocent » autant que cela serve et permette de se débarrasser d'une nuisance. _Pettigrew pourrait sans doute faire l'affaire_…

**A Suivre… **

1 Avoir l'oreille de quelqu'un veut dire que cette personne t'écoute et suit tes conseils.


	7. Echec au rat et autres jeux d

**Je voulais juste être libre…**

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, ni les persos, ni l'univers, ni le scénario de base.

**Auteur :** Princmicka pour vous servir

**Warning :** Homophobes s'abstenir. Certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs.

**Bla, bla :** Me revoilà après des mois de silence alors que je vous avais promis un chapitre rapidement. _Sorry_. Mon ordinateur m'a de nouveau lâché en début d'année, plongeant le nouveau chapitre dans les méandres de l'informatique et les cours ont commencé…La préparation de l'agrégation me prend tout mon temps et je n'ai donc pas eu la possibilité d'écrire avant Noël (mes premières vacances de l'année). Et encore vous pouvez remercier ma bêta et merveilleuse coloc Liliepingouin qui m'a houspillé pour que j'écrive la suite et Hayden pour la relecture. Je **remercie** aussi tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des **reviews** **anonymes** ou signées (pour celles-là j'espère n'avoir oublié personne) et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris. Pour me faire pardonner mon retard un **chapitre plus long** que d'habitude.

**Bonne lecture**. Pour la suite je ne promets rien, peut-être juillet quand les oraux seront passés ?

**Chapitre : Echec au rat et autres jeux d'espions**

Aux échecs, une partie ne se gagne pas en un coup, bien au contraire. Il faut bloquer toute issue à son adversaire, l'acculer et le forcer à se soumettre. Cette victoire, mûrement réfléchie et patiemment mise en pratique a plus de prix et de saveur que si elle était obtenue par la force et la brutalité. Voir son ennemi se débattre, et, tenter de s'échapper d'un filet dont les mailles se resserrent inexorablement autour de lui est si jouissif. Le plaisir ressenti est aussi intense que celui provoqué par l'usage d'un poison qui ôte peu à peu toute force à sa victime, qui le tue inéluctablement de l'intérieur de façon insidieuse et qui finalement la terrasse en un éclair. Comme le serpent qui observe sa proie ou le loup à l'affût, le tacticien joue avec la souris entre ses pattes, et que ma cible soit un rat ne change que peu de choses. Au fond, ce n'est pas lui mon adversaire, mais le Lord, et jouer avec lui sera sans doute la partie la plus rude que je mènerai dans ma vie.

Il faut d'abord mystifier votre adversaire, lui laisser croire que vous vous fourvoyez, que votre jeu est inefficace et sans stratégie. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'esbroufe, et de poudre aux yeux pour détourner l'attention d'un partenaire qui se sent supérieur. C'est pourquoi, j'arpente avec vigueur les couloirs de _Nightmare Manor_. Plus que d'habitude, je hante ce haut lieu de l'horreur, cet antre du mal où seules la souffrance, la folie et la mort s'épanouissent. Je m'insinue dans chaque conversation, épie chaque geste, houspille mes collègues inactifs, terrorise les quelques elfes de maison survivants. Tout dans ma démarche inspire la crainte aux autres mangemorts ; ils savent que je suis en chasse et qu'ils sont tous à mes yeux soupçonnables, ils pressentent que le moindre geste suspect, la plus petite parole de travers les conduira séance tenante aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une torture qui, si elle est douce, s'achèvera par une mort rapide.

Lucius donnait ainsi au Lord l'image d'une vaine agitation et d'un manque de subtilité flagrant. Le blond savait que Voldemort doutait de son efficacité, mais il lui avait donné un laps de temps, à lui de le mettre à profit. Le Lord se moquait bien qu'il le gaspille : lui infliger une punition plus rude ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

L'instinct animal qui grondait dans l'âme du veela attendait son heure, prêt à être libéré pour mettre en pièce le rat avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Tapie, la bête attendait son heure, patiemment, sans se lasser, observant tous les déplacements du fou autour de son roi. Pettigrow était aussi prévisible que ce pion, ses mouvements étaient limités, tout comme son champ d'action. Il suffisait de se mettre sur sa route et la partie serait finie pour lui. Le veela en lui pourrait alors se déchaîner pour apporter sur un plateau la tête de ce traître à son compagnon. Et le fou ne se fit pas vraiment attendre, il entra dans la partie malgré lui, sans savoir que son adversaire avait plusieurs coups d'avance.

Le blond lui mit le grappin dessus dans un couloir désert du manoir, lui ordonnant de le suivre. Le rat, trop lâche pour envisager de désobéir à un ordre direct du plus fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et trop sûr de sa propre innocence dans cette histoire, le suivit sans piper. Malfoy le fit entrer dans une alcôve discrète et, avant qu'il ne puisse demander la raison de cette convocation, il entendit un doux murmure à peine susurré, un chuchotement discret. « _imperius_ ». Cet unique mot semblait rouler sous la langue de Lucius et celui-ci le savourait à sa juste valeur. Avec un être faible comme Pettigrow, pas besoin de crier ou de manifester sa supériorité. Un simple chuchotis suffisait et le blond se délectait de sentir cet être sous sa coupe. L'autre rugissait de plaisir, prêt à fondre sur le rat pour l'écharper. Mais il n'en était pas encore temp. Chaque chose vient en son heure et en son temps. L'impatience ne paye pas, la ruse nécessite des étapes et une préparation trop rigoureuse pour sauter des étapes.

En susurrant « Que la partie commence », Lucius sortit une plume et des parchemins qu'il déposa devant le fou sur une petite table. « Je crois me souvenir que ton orthographe était déplorable quand tu fréquentais encore Poudlard. Je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui, je te propose donc de remédier à cette lacune, tu n'y vois aucune objection je suppose ? Quelques lignes d'écritures te seront sûrement profitables. » Un sourire sarcastique ourlait ses lèvres fines et exsangues et l'un de ses sourcils était aristocratiquement levé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lui dicter les missives qu'il avait d'ores et déjà préparées. Le rat rédigea docilement les trois lettres, de son écriture brouillonne et malhabile, truffée de fautes et à la syntaxe inexacte. Nul ne douterait qu'il s'agisse bien de sa prose, et même un sortilège de détection ne pourrait contrer cette vérité profonde. Les preuves présentées au Lord seraient bien de la main de Pettigrow et nul n'y trouverait à redire.

Le blond le reconduisit dans le couloir où il l'avait interpellé. Un sort d'oubliette fut lancé de façon désinvolte puis le sort _d'imperium_ levé avec la même aisance qui est la marque de l'habitude. La rat, désorienté, mit quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans ce couloir et ce fut la voix cinglante du bras droit du Lord qui le fit véritablement revenir à lui.

« _Nott ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu_ ».

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse attendue par le blond, qui lui tourna le dos l'air rageur et la démarche furieuse. _Je sens que cela va encore me retomber dessus_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le rat…

HPLMHPLMHPLM

Cette première étape menée à bien, il restait à donner à ces missives un air d'authenticité. En effet, de jolis parchemins tous beaux, tous neufs, sans une éraflure ni une pliure ne ressemblaient en rien à une lettre lue et relue, passée de main en main pour transmettre les informations à qui de droit. Elles étaient censées avoir permis de déjouer les plans du Lord. Elles étaient donc censées avoir été en possession de Dumbledore, éventuellement de l'autre bique de MacGonagall et du loup garou dégénéré. Leur signature magique, comme celle du rat, devait imprégner le parchemin, il fallait donc qu'elles atterrissent entre leurs mains. Les marques de la consultation par différents membres notoires de l'opposition donneraient plus de poids et de véracité à ces preuves de la culpabilité du rat. L'envoi par hibou à son fils infligerait en outre les traces caractéristiques des griffes du volatile et des avanies du climat anglais. Draco devrait par la suite les lui retourner comme s'il les avait dérobées au nez et à la barbe du vieux fou, ce qui écarterait les suspicions du Lord à son égard, dues à la fréquentation du Garçon-qui-doit-mourir. Il avait d'abord songé à faire passer les lettres aussi entre les mains du Sauveur, mais il se refusait à mettre le garçon au courant pour l'instant. Il préférait garder cet argument pour un moment plus propice. De toute façon, Potter n'aurait jamais accordé de crédit à une lettre du rat : sa haine envers lui était trop forte. Le blond se morigéna d'avoir pensé à son compagnon. Malgré la potion de retenue, la simple évocation du petit brun le rendait nerveux et fébrile. L'idée de le satisfaire par cet acte1, de le protéger, de le soutenir, le faisait tressaillir de plaisir et d'impatience2. Il valait donc mieux éviter de songer trop à lui dans ces circonstances qui demandaient de sa part la plus grande prudence et maîtrise de soi. Il s'était juré de ne pas importuner le garçon avec son petit problème de veela avant la fin de la guerre : un poids trop lourd pesait déjà sur ses épaules et il refusait de l'alourdir. Cet adolescent devait être soutenu, et non pas affecté de plus de responsabilités et de contraintes qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Lucius avait, certes, du mal à se contenir, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Pour le bonheur de son compagnon, il devait mettre fin à cette première partie d'échec avec le Lord. Pour le reste, il patienterait : des années sans lui ne l'avaient pas tué alors quelques mois … cependant, rien ne l'empêchait de hâter la fin du conflit et la victoire de son compagnon…

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour que son fils ne lui réexpédie les trois lettres froissées, chiffonnées, salies et saturées de la magie des différents pions blancs de ce jeu machiavélique. Le roi, la dame, la tour avaient laissés leurs empreintes. C'était au cavalier d'entrer en jeu, à lui de faire échec au rat sans perdre la tête.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que le blond se présenta devant le Lord la veille de l'échéance que lui avait fixée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier se tenait sur son trône, satisfait et impatient de punir son mangemort incapable. Persuadé de l'échec des recherches du blond, il s'attendait à des supplications pour obtenir un nouveau délai. Sa surprise fut totale quand Malfoy lui présenta solennellement les preuves des infidélités d'un de ses serviteurs.

HPLMHPLMHPLM

C'était un matin comme tous les autres à Poudlard, le soleil brillait sur le plafond enchanté de la grande salle, le brouhaha des élèves résonnait paisiblement dans les couloirs, les fantômes traversaient tranquillement les murs, saluant les adolescents qu'ils croisaient. Une journée parfaite s'annonçait, sans cours de potion à l'horizon, et Harry, l'estomac bien plein, se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la salle de métamorphose. La vie s'écoulait donc paisiblement dans le majestueux château. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Harry vit son bonheur éclater et le malheur fondre sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie en la personne d'une furie brune. Son bras fut happé dans une poigne de fer et il se sentit malgré lui traîné dans une direction différente. N'écoutant que son courage, il fit alors face à son terrible destin.

_« Pan…Pansy…je ne t'avais pas vu, commentvastubienj'espère euh je vais êtreenretardaucoursdemétamorphose…gasp_. Un regard noir de la serpentard avait mis fin à sa pitoyable tentative de fuite.

_- Tu ne vas nulle part Potter. Il faut qu'on parle et TOUT DE SUITE_ ! »

Face au ton péremptoire de la jeune fille Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter, ses mains à trembler et ses jambes à vaciller. Une goutte de sueur fit son chemin le long de sa tempe. Que lui voulait-elle ? Depuis qu'il « fréquentait » Draco Malfoy, la brune le tyrannisait, le forçant à agir et à se vêtir de la façon qu'elle trouvait convenable. Toute contrevenance à ses ordres était suivie d'un savon digne de Mme Weasley dans ses grands jours et Harry craignait qu'elle n'en vienne aux sortilèges. Il repassa donc dans sa tête sa tenue : _cravate ? OK, chemise dans le pantalon ? OK, pantalon repassé ? OK, chaussures cirées ? OK, lentilles ? OK, cheveux coiffés ? Euh…il ne pouvait pas faire mieux…_

_« Mes parents ont exigé que je rentre pour mon anniversaire, tu dois savoir ce que ça veut dire ? _

Harry resta figé, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, elle allait essayer de le tuer.

_- Et il est hors de question que je serve cette raclure !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu as très bien compris Potter._

_- Mais…mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi et pas à …je sais pas…Malfoy vous êtes amis lui et toi alors que toi et moi…euh tu vois, comment dire, euh on…_

_- Se déteste depuis des années ? Je suis au courant crétin ! Mais Draco et sa famille sont fidèles au Lord, comme ma famille, c'est bien la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerai et si jamais il l'apprend je t'éviscère c'est clair ?_

_- Oui oui ma douce Pansy._

_- Tu m'as appelé comment ?_

_- Moi ? Je n'ai rien dit. Pour en revenir au sujet de base, tu veux que je me débrouille pour que tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? J'en parlerai au directeur, il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi._

_- Me planquer dans un trou jusqu'à ce qu'on me trouve et qu'on m'exécute comme Black ? Et puis quoi encore !_

_- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi…_

_- Je serai espionne, je te transmettrai des infos._

_- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE REFUSE !_

_- De quel droit refuses-tu, le balafré ? Tu plaides pour l'alliance entre les maisons mais tu n'es VRAIMENT QU'UN CONNARD HYPOCRITE !!! Tu ne fais pas confiance parce que je suis une serpentard !!!!!!!!! ESPECE DE CRETIN BORNE TU NE MERITES PAS LES ESPERANCES QUE LES GENS PLACENT EN TOI !!!!! _

_- JE NE T'ENVERRAI PAS A L'ABATTOIR !!!!!!!!!! Un point c'est tout !!!_

_- A l'abattoir ?_

_- Je sais ce qu'IL fait aux traîtres, je l'ai vu, je refuse de te regarder subir ça !_

_- Où as-tu pu voir ça ?...Lors de sa résurrection ?? Tu étais là quand il a puni Karkaroff ?_

_- Tu es trop jeune pour subir ça, je ne le permettrai pas ! Si tu es obligé d'être marquée, accepte-le et fais profil bas, ils ne pourront pas te retirer de l'école et d'ici juin on aura trouvé une solution pour te mettre à l'abri._

_- TU VEUX QUE JE DEVIENNE UNE MANGEMORTE ? QUE JE TORTURE ET QUE JE TUE ??_

_- Tu ne seras pas obligée, de retour ici tu auras sans doute comme mission de me surveiller et c'est tout._

_- C'EST TOUT ? Tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais ! As-tu réfléchi à ce qu'est une initiation pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu ne prouves pas ton allégeance par un simple serment. Tu dois te montrer digne de servir le Lord ! J'en ai vu une, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. _

Le corps de Pansy tremblait et des sanglots agitaient ses épaules tandis que des larmes parcouraient son visage comme autant de torrents de peur, de honte et de dégoût.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais su consoler une fille en pleurs, le cas Cho en était la preuve. Il osait à peine la toucher et l'approcher, craignant de la faire fuir comme une bête aux abois. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou, effleurant avec douceur son dos. Et la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva dans un murmure haché, entrecoupé de sanglots et de soubresauts. Il la laissa raconter ses douloureux souvenirs sans l'interrompre, et la confession de la jeune fille instilla en lui un sentiment de malaise et de gêne. Merlin ! il ne l'avait jamais comprise ou percée à jour. Il avait été si aveugle.

Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans. Elle s'était réveillée terrorisée par un cauchemar. Elle avait eu beau appeler Tipsi, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'elle, celui-ci n'était jamais apparu à son chevet. Elle s'était alors levée pour aller le chercher. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se balader dans le manoir le soir, mais la peur des monstres imaginaires était plus forte que celle d'une possible punition de ses parents. L'enfant avait parcouru furtivement les couloirs en direction de la cuisine, et descendu sans un bruit l'escalier. Rendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle avait béni les tapis sur le sol qui étouffaient le bruit de ses petits pieds sur le parquet.

En passant devant le petit salon, la lumière filtrant par l'embrasure de la porte avait retenu son attention. Un concert de voix passait à travers le lourd panneau de bois. La curiosité avait alors été plus forte que la peur des monstres et la petite fille avait mis son œil au niveau de la serrure. La pièce était brillamment éclairée, le feu ronflait dans la cheminée et tous les lustres diffusaient leurs éclats changeants et ondulants. Une seule partie restait dans l'ombre, comme si la lumière ne pouvait pas s'y imposer face à l'obscurité. Les ténèbres ternissaient l'éclat des bougies qui vacillaient comme sous les assauts d'une légère brise. Dans cette pénombre se tenait une petite fille recroquevillée et Pansy pouvait presque voir les sorts de magie noire qui l'entouraient et projetaient cette aura sombre autour d'elle. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait sa mère, majestueuse dans une robe de pourpre, et son père, arrogant malgré sa laideur. Près d'eux la petite fille reconnut sa cousine Pyrrha. Pansy ne l'aimait pas, elle lui faisait toujours des misères puis minaudait auprès de ses parents pour éviter les ennuis. Une vraie teigne. Elle se tenait droite et fière dans une robe immaculée, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Il y avait aussi deux autres couples que Pansy ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle allait partir, son petit espionnage ne lui ayant rien appris d'intéressant quand l'un des hommes inconnus appela Pyrrha à ses côtés. [ndlb : aaaaaaaaaaah ! j'hésite à lire la suite, je crains que celle-ci ne soit déconseillée aux âmes sensibles !

Celle-ci s'approcha avec un immense sourire, les conversations s'éteignant autour d'elle. Pansy put entendre clairement l'homme s'adresser à elle.

« _Jeune Pyrrha tu vas aujourd'hui pouvoir prouver ton allégeance à la cause des Sangs-purs. Tue cette enfant. _[ndlb : aaaaaaahhhhhhh ! je le savais que tu étais une vilaine auteur sadique !

_- Avec joie_ ». La réponse de sa cousine avait pétrifié Pansy. Elle se tenait toujours derrière la porte, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, sa petite main devant la bouche… pour retenir un cri… Ou bien était-ce un haut-le-cœur ? Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Sa cousine était peut-être une peste, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! L'enfant devait avoir son âge. Et comment sa mère pouvait-elle laisser faire ça ? Ce n'était qu'une petite fille ! Et Pyrrha agissait avec un tel sang froid. C'était horrible ! Mais Pansy n'avait pas entendu le pire, un palier supplémentaire fut franchi dans l'horreur quand l'instigateur de ce meurtre programmé ajouta avec sadisme.

« _Et n'oublie pas, elle doit souffrir_ » [ndlb : ah, non, alors là je proteste, j'arrête de lire ! Comment ça je n'avais qu'à pas te demander de continuer l'histoire ? Mais heu, je pouvais pas deviner que ça allait devenir sanglant ! Moi qui comptais bien sur une bonne rigolade… ah ? y en a après ? bon bon, je continue alors, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

Pyrrha ne répondit rien, mais un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses traits et elle s'approcha de la petite fille recroquevillée dans son coin qui la regardait venir avec un air de pure terreur sur les traits. Pansy aurait voulu hurler, entrer dans la pièce et les faire s'arrêter ou alors se réveiller dans son lit et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais rien ne se passait, elle était tétanisée et ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Les lumières autour de l'autre enfant furent allumées et Pansy put distinguer ses cheveux blonds bouclés qui avaient dû former auparavant une couronne dorée autour de sa tête et qui pendaient désormais en mèches sales et ternes, ses yeux bleus affolés, son petit minois contusionné qui avait sûrement été le plus mignon du monde. Une vraie petite poupée, une image incarnée de l'innocence et de l'enfance, un petit ange à la peau claire, un chérubin tombé du ciel directement en enfer. Pansy entendait ses supplications et ses pleurs, elle saisissait les gémissements et les prières de cette enfant qui appelait ses parents et implorait un peu de pitié. Mais il n'y eut aucune compassion dans les gestes de sa cousine et très vite les murmures étouffés se transformèrent en plaintes et en cris de douleurs. Pyrrha enchaînait les sorts sans relâche et sa robe se teintait peu à peu d'écarlate, le blanc était maculé de traces vermeilles, son visage éclaboussé de sang, ses mains rouges du sang d'une innocente. Bientôt celle-ci se tut et s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon jetée au sol par une propriétaire ingrate ayant trouvé un jouet plus intéressant.

Morte, elle était morte. Pansy avait compris cela et elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la dépouille ensanglantée et méconnaissable qui gisait sur le sol. Elle ne voyait plus un petit ange blond, elle se voyait, elle, étendue sur le carrelage glacé. Et la peur la saisit plus forte que jamais. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il existait des monstres bien plus dangereux que ceux qui se cachaient sous son lit ou dans le placard. Les monstres que l'on trouve dans le monde réel sont bien pires, parce qu'ils se cachent sous des dehors avenants, ils se glissent dans votre vie, vous caressent d'une main et vous torturent de l'autre. Et les connaître les rend encore plus redoutables car on sait ce dont ils sont capables sans pouvoir lutter contre eux. Elle devait fuir, fuir pour sa vie, se cacher et faire comme si ce qu'elle avait vu n'était jamais arrivé. S'ils l'apprenaient, ils lui feraient subir le même sort, elle le savait. Elle serait impénétrable et obéissante, la fille parfaite, celle dont ses parents rêvaient. Elle serait comme sa cousine, froide et dure, inflexible et sarcastique.

Et c'est ce qu'elle était devenue. Un bloc de glace à la langue acérée et à la répartie mordante. Elle connaissait son surnom de bouledogue et elle en était fière. Elle avait atteint son but. Elle avait même acquis sa place auprès du prince incontesté des Serpentards. Elle était un monstre sans cœur...

…Et elle tremblait à l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle avait des haut-le-cœur à la moindre allusion à la torture. Elle plaisantait sur le retour du Lord qui allait éradiquer ces saletés de Moldus et de Sangs-de-bourbe, mais intérieurement elle pleurait et elle gémissait comme la petite fille de ses cauchemars. Elle avait honte et le remord la poursuivait partout comme son petit fantôme personnel. A ses côtés, elle sentait toujours la présence de ce petit ange blond qu'elle n'avait pas su aidé et qu'elle avait laissé mourir. Et elle refusait d'être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, encore plus si cela ne servait à rien. Mais Potter ne voulait pas démordre de ses positions. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre combien le poids de la culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules ?

« _Je le comprends trop bien Pansy. Sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes pour moi ou à cause de moi ? Je suis responsable du décès de mes parents et de mon parrain, je n'ai pas pu sauver Cédric. Je sais qu'avant la fin de cette guerre, avant que je n'arrive à tuer Voldemort, d'autres personnes mourront, à cause de mon incapacité à mettre un terme à cette horreur. Je comprends que tu veuilles faire quelque chose pour alléger ce poids qui pèse sur ton âme et ton cœur, mais je refuse d'alourdir mon fardeau. Si tu venais à mourir alors que j'ai cautionné le fait que tu deviennes espionne je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Surtout que malgré ta bonne volonté tu ne nous serais pas utile, nous avons un espion bien mieux placé. Et même lui je souffre de l'envoyer là-bas. Si tu voyais les marques sur son corps... » _

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Pansy réalisait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des cadavres dans le placard et à vivre difficilement avec. [ndlb : cette phrase m'a fait mourir de rire Potter et elle n'avaient jamais tué, mais ils se sentaient responsables de meurtres. Ils exécraient cette violence déclenchée par d'autres, mais devraient y participer malgré eux. Serpentard ou Griffondor, ils étaient dans la même galère et rien ni personne ne pourrait les sortir de là : c'était à eux d'affronter leur destin. Si ce crétin de balafré le pouvait, elle le pourrait aussi. Il était hors de question que le binoclard remporte cette lutte contre la fatalité et pas elle. Elle rencontrerait le Lord, serait marquée, tuerait et torturerait, mais elle garderait son âme à l'écart de ces souillures.

La brune n'avait rien répondu, mais elle s'était redressée et Harry avait conscience de la flamme qui brillait désormais au fond de ses yeux. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et dans un sourire lui murmura.

« _Tu m'as vraiment fait peur quand tu m'as tiré à l'écart j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment grave !_

_- Quoi !?_

_- J'ai cru que tu voulais me reprendre sur ma tenue ! Tu n'as pas honte de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ?_

_- POTTER !!!!!!!!! »_

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle se mit à lui courir après, l'injuriant avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête, vociférant différentes malédictions que le brun n'esquivait qu'avec beaucoup de chance et d'agilité. Ils débouchèrent dans le couloir de la classe de métamorphose où les élèves les regardèrent débouler avec stupeur. Harry s'arrêta brusquement pour ne pas entrer en collision avec ses camarades et c'est Pansy qui lui tomba dessus. Mais, contrairement aux attentes de certains élèves, elle ne le frappa pas. Au contraire, elle le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte étouffante qui s'acheva par un baiser sonore sur sa joue. [aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Les autres étudiants paraissaient stupéfixés et le professeur Mac Gonagall s'étonna même de leur calme quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle. Les adolescents pénétrèrent en silence dans la classe et Harry abandonna Pansy pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

« _Le bouledogue n'est quand même pas amoureux de toi !!! »_ lâcha avec reluctance3 le rouquin. Harry ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule désinvolte qui inquiéta d'autant plus le jeune Weasley.

« _Tout mais pas ça !!!!!!!!!! »_

**A suivre…. [la suite ! la suite ! la suite ! la suite ! euh… mais pas trop sanglante la suite hein ? c'est que je méfie un peu des auteurs sadiques dans ton genre…**

1 Ndlb : hé hé… (moi ? avoir l'esprit mal tourné ? vraiment ? oh…)

2 Ndlb : rhoooo, Lulu, voyons…

3 ? le dico me donne « Dans un circuit magnétique, Quotient de la force magnétomotrice par le flux associé. »


End file.
